Le Cauchemar de Severus
by Naissss
Summary: Eh bien, Sevy et Granger sont bloqués, Granger pousse Sévy hors du bateau. Qu'est ce qu'il reste? XD! C'est le pire résumé qu'on ai jamais fait..mdr!Mais bon le titre parle de lui même! résumé modifié grâce à une suggestion très pertinente de Mione2509 XD
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjouuuuur où plutôt Bonsoir mais bon on s'en fou XD! Eh bien un petit trip ce soir..puisque je suis persona non grata à peu près partout en ce premier mai...ah oups on est le 2 maintenant, mais ça n'a pas changé mon statut '! Bref un bon gros trip juste pour vous les gens...Enjoy ;)**

**Note de l'auteuze : tout ce qui est en italique représente ma communication directe avec le perso de Sev' et c'est séparé par de jolis petits tirets parce que déjà moi j'avais du mal à me suivre ptdr (mais oui je sais que je parlais toute seule rahh ça va hein XD)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione totalement desemparée, se défoula sur la porte, pour la quinzième fois en l'espace de dix petites minutes...

--

_- Petites?, Petiiiites?!, Non mais c'est pas toi qui te coltines cette folle._

_- Chuuuuut, je parle.._

_- Humpfff..lgbhlulzafzl (bafouillage incompréhensible de la part du maître des potions.)_

_--_

Exténué par tout ce tapage, Severus se décida a parler. Il ne l'avait pas encore fait dans le but d'éviter toutes conversations, ne connaissant que trop bien la facilité qu'avait Hermione à ne plus s'arrêter de jaspiner quand elle avait commencé.

- Bon Sang, est ce que vous allez arrêter de torturer cette porte, Granger?

- Non, mais ça ne vous inquiète pas vous. Dumbledore nous a demander de vérifier la sureté de la pièce, et on est bloqués. Sans moyens de sortir...rajouta-t-elle.

- Oui, j'avais compris la définition de «bloqué», merci.

--

_- Non, mais franchement t'aurais quand même pu m'en coller une moins quiche dans les pattes._

_- Sevy, je vais pas pouvoir continuer l'histoire (oui oui je vous jure il y en a une) si tu continues de me couper la parole!_

_- Humpf...lblblfzlue ( re bafouillage incompréhensible...c'est un pro, que voulez vous!)_

_--_

Voyant ( et entendant surtout) Granger, toujours cramponnée à la porte, il continua :

- Cette pièce a été conçu pour garder les prisonniers qui se font..hum interroger _( tortureeeer oui, han le menteuuuur!)_ avant leurs transferts. C'est pourquoi il est logique qu'on ne puisse pas en sortir. Est-ce que vous comprenez CE QUE JE VOUS DIS?, articula-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas stupide, lacha aussitôt Hermione le regard dédaigneux.

--

_- Humpffff...hbubfelai_

_- Franchement, faut que je fasse quelque chose pour ton vocabulaire Sev'._

_--_

- Cela dit nos pouvoirs sont annihilés, c'est vraiment insensé, rajouta Granger. Elle arrêta par la même occasion de frapper la porte comme une dingue et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Rogue.

--

_- Bon sang, regardes, me lance Sevy, en plongeant dans les yeux de Granger. On voit bien les parois internes de son crâne là?. Je suis pas dingue alors, elle est vraiment bête._

_- SEVY!!_

_- Humpfff...hbuzdbezi._

_- Réponds à sa question tu veux.._

_- Ah ba si je le fais pas évidement, qui va se dévouer je me demande...Humpfff..._

_--_

- Heu oui, vous disiez Granger?, reprit Rogue.

- Je disais, répondit elle en soupirant l'air totalement exténuée par cette tâche. Nos pouvoirs sont comme brider, c'est totalement abérrant.

- Ah, oui c'est vrai. Pourquoi prendre cette mesure dans une salle réservée à l'interrogatoire des prisonniers?. Ils sont trop bêtes. Aucuns d'entre eux n'auraient pensé à nous sortir : «un, deux, trois, Alibaba, ouvres toi!», pour prendre la fuite...

- Ah-ah...vous êtes très drôle, maugréa Granger. Et soit dit en passant, rajouta-t-elle flanquée de son air supérieur, c'est : Sésame ouvres toi.

- Oh vous connaissez la littérature moldu mieux que moi. Bouhouuu...je vais pleurer, rajouta Rogue en s'éloignant de la masse touffue de cheveux qui s'agitait devant lui.

--

_- Tu vois qu'elle n'est pas si stupide?, lançais je fière de moi (enfin fière faut pas exagérer non plus..)_

_- Humpffff..._

_- L'auteuze prend un air très perplexe et se demande tout de même si son perso principal n'est pas en proie à quelques T.O.C...0-o._

_--_

- Bon et à votre avis, on va rester là lontemps?, ronchona Granger.

- J'espère pas, non.

- J'ai des tas de choses plus interessantes à faire moi.

- Oh oui Granger, j'imagine bien que vous avez une vie trépidante. Je vois le tableau d'ici. Chocolat chaud, une lessive pour enlever les taches de chocolat chaud sur le pijama Oui-Oui que l'autre Dugland vous à offert.Ensuite lire un livre, lire un autre livre, lire encore un autre livre. Il faut bien essayer de parer à votre ignorance. Ensuite laissez voir que reste-t-il?...Oh j'ai failli oublier la rédaction de votre journal intime : «Ode à Hermione parce qu'elle est trop intelligente, Diatribe à Rogue parce qu'il est méchannnnt heuuu genu gneu gneu», et voilà je crois qu'on a fait le tour de votre journée.

Hermione le fixait rouge de colère n'ayant laissé échapper que de petits couinements de mécontentement.

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'être désagréable, se mit elle à hurler. Vous croyez que votre vie est mieu?, Vous êtes tout seul...

Rogue resta perplexe un instant observant Hermione qui semblait fière de sa riposte.

- Quoi?, c'est tout?, ratouta-t-il à l'inttention de la masse de cheveux en face de lui.«Je suis seul. Wahow mais vous nous tenez un scoop Granger, ne le lachez pas. Et pour votre gouverne, il y a des moments où j'aimerais être encore plus seul. Un peu comme maintenant vous voyez.»

--

_- Sevy, calmes toi. Tu vas la vexer!_

_- Roh la ferme l'auteuze._

_- Han l'autre, comment il me cause. Tu parles d'une idée de lui filer du vocabulaire humpf. Je me vengerais...(complot power!)_

_--_

- Enfin regardez vous, renchérit Rogue. Vous n'êtes qu'une pauvre gamine qui ne connait rien de la vie. Une adolescente, dont le caractère dénote une pré-puberté persistante, et un manque de maturité affolant. Et puis arrêtez de lire tout ces bouquins, on apprend en pratiquant. (ouhhh Sevy!! Ahem hum l'auteuze est confuse!!Sevy me murmure que ce n'est pas très professionel..lalalala) Il faut lire certes, mais quinze ouvrages par jours, je vous assure que ce n'est pas la vraie moyenne. Etant donné que vous êtes la seule dans ces foutues statistiques que vous avez d'ailleurs jugé bon de faire vous même.

Hermione se contenta de balbutier quelques mots incompréhensibles visiblement ébranlée par tant de haine.

--

_- Ahahahahhh!_

_- On peut savoir pourquoi tu te marres comme une baleine Sevy?._

_- Non, mais t'as vu sa tête, elle va se liquéfier._

_- Non, ceci dit ma revanche arrive..._

_- Quoi?_

_- Elle va pleurer..._

_- Mais non, elle ne va pas.._

_- Oh que si..._

_- Tu n'oserais pas..._

_- Ba c'est moi qui écrit alors...ARE YOU READY?!_

_--_

- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN, hurla Granger.

- Par Merliiiiin, Nooooooon!

- Pourquoi-snif, vous êtes-snif, si odieux-snif?, cria Granger.

Rogue se dirigea alors vers la porte...

- Laissez moi sortirrrrrrrrr, hurla-t-il en tambourinant comme un malade.

Granger se rua alors sur lui, aggripant sa redingote de toutes ses forces.

- Vous êtes un être abject et snif snif snif beuaaaa snif, et vous êtes méchannnnnnt, lui hurla-t-elle dans les oreilles.

- Oh, bon sang, je vous en conjuuuure, se mit à s'époumoner Rogue. Aidez moiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ouvrez cette porteeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

--

_- Mouhahahahaaaaa (rire gras et démoniaque de l'auteuze qui a eu sa revanche)._

_- Mais je rêve, où elle se mouche dans mes fringues cette conne._

_--_

- Vous n'êtes qu'un sadique revêche, hurla Hermione, en s'aggripant de plus belles à un Rogue totalement desarmé.

Et dans un ultime cris, Granger réussit à faire ce qu'aucun être vivant n'avait encore réussi à faire. Elle provoqua à elle toute seule, l'implosion des tympans de Rogue, ainsi que la liquéfaction des particules résiduelles restant présentes dans ses orifices auditifs appelés communément : ses oreilles. Laissant un Rogue sourd ( ba oui il y a des chances...)et inconscient sur le sol...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Severus cessa alors de fixer le vide qui avait porté son imagination bien loin, et commença la rédaction de son rapport.

Cher Dumbledore.

Après mure reflexion, et avec une grande conscience professionnelle, laissez moi vous informer de mon point de vue. Il me semble absolument inutile de réserver une nouvelle salle aux interrogatoires, c'est pourquoi je n'irais pas vérifier la résistance magique de celle ci et n'apprendrez pas de nouveaux sorts de protections à Mlle Granger comme vous l'aviez suggéré. Je vous pris de croire que j'ai scrupuleusement pesé le pour et le contre et ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée de...

- Agrrr non c'est beaucoup trop formel, ronchona Severus, il va forcément se mettre a poser des questions...

Il attrapa donc une nouvelle feuille et se contenta d'écrire...

Albus.

Votre Salle toute pourrie j'en veux pas. Granger pourait me tuer vous savez...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Voilà heu que dire? XD! Ba c'était un trip hein c'est le cas de le dire...Pardonnez moi pour les fautes, je sais qu'il y en a. Il y en a toujours XD. Et puis ba Reviews que vous ayez aimé ou pas. Compris ou pas XD! Quoiqu'il en soit j'aime les reviews alors n'hésitez pas...REVIIIIEWS (oui plus je le dis, plus j'espère mdr)! Bjouuuuux!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon eh bien me voilà a poster une suite à 3H13 ahem...Spécial dédicace à Snakky qui voulait avoir sa dose demain matin avant son périple...XD! Et puis ba j'espère que mes délires plairont à d'autre mdr! heuu c'est un peu plus long...et sans doute bourré de fautes parce que là je suis laminée donc je corrigerais peut être (vraiment optionnel XD) ulterieurement. Brefouiiille, toujours pareil italique réservé aux remarques persos et à ma conversation avec Sevychou...XD!**

**Enjoy!;)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Quoi?. Quoi?, répéta une deuxième fois le maître des potions les yeux rivés sur la missive.

--

_- Eh oui, soupirais je. Je sais..._

_- Je n'en reviens pas..._

_- Rohhh Sevy, c'est pas si grave..._

_- Mais enfin, tu te souviens pas ce qui c'est passé?._

_- Ba c'est moi qui l'ai écrit alors je m'en souviens plus ou moins oui..._

_- Humpf hiohefzohn uihfbome_

_- Et c'est reparti pour un tour..._

--

Severus n'en revenait pas. Dumbledore se foutait de son avis et lui ordonnait d'aller vérifier la salle malgrè son refus. Et avec Granger bien sur...

Il fit les cents pas dans son cachot et retourna finalement se rasseoir à son bureau...

--

_- Je vais lui réécrire une lettre..._

_- Ah ça, certainement pas, soufflais je._

_- Mais..._

_- Mais c'est moi qui décide d'abord.._

_- Humpf ujbezrb blrdbl_

_- Et tu vas le faire..._

_- Ecrire?. D'accord..._

_- Non, Sevychou. Tu vas aller vérifier la salle..._

_(Il grogna, mais finit par céder XD)_

_--_

Le rendez vous avait été fixé, et Granger devait le retrouver devant la dite salle à neuf heures trentes tapantes...

--

_- Elle est en retard..._

_- Mais non..._

_- Il est neuf heure cinq.._

_- Et alors. Le rendez vous est à 9H30._

_- Mais non..._

_- Didiou, c'est moi qui écrit oui ou...(Granger m'interrompit...Enfin si je puis dire.)_

_--_

- Bonjour Professeur, lança-t-elle.

- Suivez moi Granger, lui répondit il méfiant.

--

_- Ton amabilité te tueras un jour Sevychou..._

_- Elle pourrait me tuer..._

_- C'est pas de sa faute si t'imagines des trucs complètement cons...Non, si moi j'imagine...Oulà ça sent la migraine ça..._

_--_

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans la salle, et Severus lança quelques sortilèges de bases, tandis qu'Hermione muette, observait...Rogue lui lançait quelques regards paranoiaques convaincu qu'elle allait se mettre à hurler.

- Très bien Granger, se décida-t-il. Nous allons donc lancer une série de sorts visant à rendre cette pièce inviolable. L'ordre des sorts à une importance cruciale, le dernier visant à inhiber tout interventions permettant de sortir de la salle. Si le travail est mal fait nous pourrions rester bloqués.

- J'avais compris, murmura-t-elle.

- Mouais, pas sur, lacha Severus.

--

_- Elle va te prendre pour un gros tarée mon gars..._

_- Non mais un peu de respect. T'as vu comment tu me parles?, me lance Sevy._

_- Heu oui, toutes mes excuses...(Je serais pas en train de m'excuser toute seule là des fois?...aie ma tête brefouille...)_

_--_

- Très bien. A vous l'honneur Granger, lui lança Severus. Vous devez déjà connaître ces sortilèges.

- Oui, oui, souffla-t-elle. On ma remit vos indications, rajouta-t-elle.

La plupart des sorts étaient informulés pour raisons de sécurité.

--

_Décidément c'est pire que le pentagone mon truc... _

_--_

- Vous êtes consciente que si vous vous trompez, je ne m'en rendrais compte qu'une fois que cela sera fait?, demanda Severus.

- Je ne suis pas stupide, répondit elle, sa baguette tendue vers la porte.

- Moui, hum, se contenta d'ajouter le maître des potions.

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent et Hermione était toujours dans ses rituels magiques. Rogue observait conscieusement l'aspect de la jeune femme, cherchant des signes de démence. Elle avait au moins l'air de savoir savoir ce qu'elle faisait même si il ne l'aurait jamais admis...Mais ce n'était peut être qu'un air, pensa-t-il soudain.(Ah ces gens qui parraissent intelligents mais qui dès qu'ils ouvrent la bouche...Tout ça parce que la vitesse de la lumière dépasse celle du son..C'est fou!)

- Ne vous trompez pas Granger! Croyez moi je ne veux pas rester enfermé...

- Moi non plus ne vous en faites pas. J'ai des choses plus interressantes à faire aujourd'hui.

Un sentiment de panique envahi alors Severus..._Ahah, une impression de déjà vu peut être..._

_--_

_- Bon t'as fini un peu Sevychou?, tu vas lui faire peur à la petite._

_- J'ai un mauvais préssentiment..._

_- Si tu le dis. Mais je te l'ai dit faut que t'arrête Columbo, ça te réussi vraiment pas et cette odeur de cigare le soir dans les cachots...pfiouuu._

_- Tu m'observes le soir dans les cachots??me demande Sevy._

_- Ahem oui, ne perdons pas de vu l'histoire tu veux._

_--_

Granger s'arrêta alors ayant fini ses rituels et se posta devant son professeur. Mais celui ci ne réagissait pas, se contentant de la fixer.

- Heu, professeur Rogue?

- Hein?, heu je veux dire oui. Très bien, vérifions donc.

Severus lança alors une série de sorts qui n'eurent aucuns effets, c'était le but en même temps. Granger affichait un air ravi et fier.

- Bon, eh bien, se contenta de dire Severus.

- Eh bien j'ai réussi, rajouta Hermione.

- Non, j'allais dire l'instant de vérité...reprit il l'air dédaigneux un soucil rehaussé._(gnaaaaaa! __Ahem désolé...)_ Le sort informulé que je vais lancer doit pouvoir nous faire sortir. Si c'est le cas, vous aurez effectivement...réu-befleib...

--

_Rohhh ça va pas te tuer tu peux le dire Sevychou, je sais que c'est dur mais..._

_--_

- ...réussi, lacha-t-il enfin. Ses derniers mots provoquèrent par la même occasion un immense sourire sur le visage d'Hermione.

- Vérifiez donc, lança-t-elle fièrement.

Severus tendit alors sa baguette en direction de la porte, les yeux rivés sur celle ci...et la tension qui s'affichait deux secondes auparavant sur son visage disparut soudain.

- Très bien, allez y, lança-t-il en montrant la porte.

Celle ci se dirigea vers la porte, son sourire fier toujours imprimé sur la tronche...heu sur le visage, visage c'est mieu...

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et tourna. Sure d'elle elle s'avança déjà un peu, prête à sortir...

Puis elle secoua vigoureusement sa main sur la poignée tournant la tête avec un sourire gêné...

- Hum, ça va marcher, murmura-t-elle. Nom d'un elfe en slip, pourquoi ça marche pas, rajouta-t-elle en regardant la porte.

- Rahhh, poussez vous, incapable, lança Rogue en la poussant de devant la porte.

Elle couina puis ravala les mots qui allait lui sortir de la bouche pensant s'être déjà mise dans une sacrée merde.

- Oh Merlin je rêve...lacha Severus. On est bloqués...

Puis son regard se dirigea vers Granger, qui lui fit une moue à la scooby-doo (et si elle avait pu s'enfuir elle l'aurait fait...)

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait?

- Comment ça qu'est ce que j'ai fait?

- Les sorts, sombre idiote. Ils auraient du marcher. Cela veut donc dire que vous vous êtes plantée.

- Ohhhh, souffla-t-elle.

- Oui. Ohhhhh comme vous dites...rajouta-t-il alors que leur proximité devenait inquiètante.

- Eh bien quand j'ai lu vos instructions j'ai vu qu'il y avait une erreur..

--

_- Non mais Hermy t'es pas malade de dire un truc pareil alors que ses mains sont à dix centimètres de ton cou?O-O. L'auteuze s'inquiète...Sevychou, écartes toi de la jeune fille...doucement d'accord?_

_- ..._

_- Sev'..._

_- ..._

_- Ohlalala mal baré tout ça..._

_--_

Mais grâce à la félicité, au destin_ qu'en sais je (joueeeer à destin c'est changeeeer de viiiie! ahem désolée...). _Bref Sevy se recula tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Si je comprend bien vous avez revu l'ordre des sorts c'est ça?, et modifier mon rituel?, défier mon autorité en pensant vous en sortir?, et à cause de vous nous sommes bloqués.

- Hum, effectivement c'est plutôt bien résumé, lui répondit Hermione très calmement.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une incapableeeeee, se mit à hurler Severus. Laissez moi partirrrr, hurla-t-il contre la porte.

- Non mais vous êtes pas cinglé?, lui lança Hermione.

Mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus...

- Professeur?...Eh ba je vous aurez pas cru claustro..

- Mais quoi? Qu'est ce que vous dites?

- J'ai dit, articula-t-elle. Je ne vous aurait pas cru...

- Non j'ai compris ce que vous avez dit...

- Vous n'allez pas vous évanouir?.Parce que je ne suis pas canditate pour la réanimation moi.

- Au secouuuuuuuurs, hurla de plus belle Sevy accroché à la porte..

- Mais il nous fait de l'hyper ventilation...

- Vous allez vous la fermer GRANGER, hurla Sevy en se retournant vers elle.

- Mais vous n'avez pas à me parler comme ça...hurla-t-elle à son tour.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une débile profonde, lui répondit il en se dirigeant vers elle.

- C'est pas moi qui était accrochée à la porte je vous ferais remarquer...

- Vous l'avez déjà fait...

- Absolument pas...

- Alors je mens?

- Mais parfaitement...

La distance les séparant diminuait petit à petit, et le décibel de leur voix quant à lui augmentait.

- Vous êtes stupide et vous avez des hallucinations...pas facile la vie, aboya-t-elle.

- Non pas facile. Je suis bloqué avec une crétine au Q.I d'une serpillère. D'ailleur ce ne serait pas ce que vous avez sur la tête?...

- Et vous alors, vous avez vu votre tronche... pas étonnant que vous soyez seul...

Il s'attendait_ (bizarement XD) _à ce qu'elle ne rajoute rien et il aurait pu la laminer sur son manque de réparties, mais il s'avère que la demoiselle ne s'arrêta pas là.

_- ..._Votre vie est insipide, un ancien mangemort transformé en petit chien que l'on daigne tout juste promener.Un maître des potions pas fichu de sortir d'une salle magique.Vous êtes d'une inutilité navrante...

--

_- Hey l'auteuze, je vais me la faire..._

_- Ahem, PARDON?O-O_

_- Rooh ce que t'as l'esprit mal placé. Non, je vais la tuer. Pas de témoin. Je vais probablement creuver ici à cause d'elle en plus. Alors..._

_- Heuuuu...(l'auteuze is very voiceless...)_

_- Pour une fois...ahem..._

_- Oh toi là bas si tu crois que je t'ai pas entendu...(ah c'est revenu!)_

_--_

- ..Qui plus est avec le faciès d'un balai à chiotte je vois pas bien ce qu'on pourrait avoir envie de faire de vous...vociféra Hermione qui ne s'était pas arrêtée.

- AGRRRRRRRRRR!!rugit Sevy, en la plaquant au sol.

Et dans un mouvement de cape indescriptible (_principalement parce qu'il est trois heures du mat' , que j'y voit plus très clair et que tout le monde voit ce que signifie «mouvement de cape»...Mais si roooh XD), il se retrouva au dessus d'elle._

- Mais vous allez me lacher espèce de taré, hurla-t-elle.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une écervelée avec la personnalité d'un bulot atrophié, Granger. Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous faire remarquer que plus d'une femme a su quoi faire avec moi. _(L'auteuze déjà a de drôles de moeurs...Chutttt, non mais ça va aller oui...Et les amies de l'auteuze sont...CHUUTTTTTT)._

- Elle avait du perdre un pari.. Que voulez vous, la malchance en poursuit certain. C'est peut être pour ça vos cheveux d'ailleur...non?

- Arggggggggrrrr grogna Sevy en agripant le cou de son adversaire. Je vais vous étripper.

- Moi d'abord, hurla Granger en balançant un coup de pied au maître des potions qui fut projeter non loin.

Elle lui sauta alors dessus s'en suivi deux, trois onomatopées...Principalement des BAM, des BANG, et des SPLASH...Tout ça pour retrouver Severus et Hermione en train de s'étrangler mutuellement...

Leurs visages étaient séparés d'environ une dizaine de centimètres et leurs températures corporelles ne devait pas être loin des 40° (ils suffoquaient à moitié dans le même temps...)

- On va sans doute mourir ici, souffla Granger en relachant son emprise.

- C'est justement ce que je me disais...rajouta Severus en arrêtant à son tour d'étouffer la masse de cheveux.

Leurs lèvres étaient à environ cinq centimètres, et étaient toutes proches de se froler. La chaleur émanant des deux corps enlacés était à son comble.

--

_- Et c'est moi qui pense qu'à ça hein?...Merdum c'est moi qui écrit...lalalalalaa_

--

- Mais je vous déteste, lacha Hermione.

- Moi aussi, souffla Severus.

Et alors que leurs souffles se faisaient se plus en plus rapides, et leur envie de plus pesante et pressante...

La porte s'ouvrit...laissant apparaître Dumbledore.

_(Mouhahahaaa...hum pardon)_

Tout deux se redressèrent vivement, s'écartant le plus possible. Dumbledore détourna les yeux un instant et feignant de n'avoir rien vu, déclara :

- J'étais venu voir si tout allez...bien. Je reviendrez, rajouta-t-il s'apprêtant à refermer la porte.

- Attendez! Cria Hermione.

- Comment avez vous ouvert cette porte?, hurla Severus.

- Avec ma baguette, Severus.

Devant leurs yeux écarquillés, il rajouta :

- Oh oui, vous aviez oublié le verrou...

Puis il referma la porte.

Severus courut alors littéralement vers la porte pour la rouvrir et sortir.

- J'avais raison, souffla Hermione en lui emboitant le pas.

- Pardon?, demanda-t-il.

- Les sorts. J'ai bien fait de les modifier. Nous serions restés bloqués sans ça...

Il leva alors les yeux au ciel, puis grogna.

- Eh oui sans moi, le grand Rogue serait resté bloqué.

- La ferme, Granger!

- Je suis la meilleureuh, chantonna-t-elle.

Sur ce il s'arrêta et la fixa :

- Quand on sait pas trouver un verrou on ferme sa gueule!

Puis il repris sa marche en direction des cachots en esperant qu'elle le laisserait seul. Hermione resta sur place un instant puis beugla en courant :

- Vous ne l'aviez pas trouver non plus à ce que je saches.

- LA FERMEEEEEE, GRANGEEER!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Ba heu voilà autre chapitre, pas moins barré que celui d'avant...je sais pas XD! A vous de voir. reviews??:))) Alleeeeezzzzzz go go go!(moi vais me coucher ptdr)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eh bien, Bonsoir à tous..Un autre chap...(encore?? bé voui..vous me pardonnez? mdr)..Et il y en aura un autre parce que je ne suis pas méchante au point de vous laisser en plan après une fin pareille mdr. Comme d'habitude c'est encore bien barré...J'espère que vous aimerez...(Je vais enlever le statut "complete" de cette fic puisque apparement c'est pas le cas hein XD!) Enjoy!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Toc, toc, toc...

_- Qui c'est?, me lance Sevy sur un ton fort déplaisant._

_- Quoi?_

_- Qui est ce qui frappe?_

_- Bah va ouvrir Sevychou..._

_- Tu pourrais me le dire. Tu le sais.._

_- Non mais tu veux pas que je t'apporte des toasts aussi...Allez debout!_

_--_

- Qui ose me déranger?, hurla le maître des potions.

--

_Ah ba ça marche aussi...soupirais je en levant les n'oeils au ciel._

_--_

- Professeur, c'est Hermione Granger...

- Pouuu...soupira-t-il. Qu'est ce que vous voulez?

- J'aurais aimé vous parler.

--

_- Non mais qu'elle conne...On se doute bien qu'elle est pas venue là pour acheter un poney..._

_- Roooh Sevy..._

_--_

- De quoi vous voulez parler?

- Eh bien...de la dernière fois, bafouilla-t-elle.

Severus tourna brusquement la tête vers la porte, lui qui n'avait pas quitté son bouquin des yeux.

--

_- Elle va quand même pas vouloir qu'on parle de...?_

_- Mais j'en sais rien..._

_- Mais si tu le sais..._

_- Mais ça suffit oui. Va ouvrir cette foutue porte.._

_- D'accord, d'accord, ça va j'y vais..._

_- Et arrête de ronchonner tout le temps.._

_- M'en demande pas trop..._

_--_

- Entrez...lâcha-t-il.

--

_- Non mais je rêve...La porte était ouverte depuis tout ce temps?...Décidément, vous deux et les portes ça s'arrange pas..._

_- Ahem...passons..._

_- C'est ça oui..._

_--_

Hermione entra et referma la porte derrière elle, se postant devant Severus qui la fixait déjà de ses prunelles noires.

_--_

_- Tu vas la faire fuir..._

_- Pourquoi, quelqu'un t'as dit que c'était pas le but recherché..._

_- Je te trouve particulièrement désagréable aujourd'hui Sevychou..._

--

- Alors...lacha le maître des potions._(Eh non pas maître des portions...Oui parce que c'est quand même ce que j'ai failli écrire.. Franchement maître des portions...Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire?. Vous imaginez Sev' distribuer du camembert individuel dans une cantine vous?...Bref, passons...)_

- Eh bien pour ce qui s'est passé dans la salle, vous savez je...

- Je pensais qu'on avait passé une sorte d'accord tacite qui nous éviterait d'aborder le sujet mais tant pis, si vous y tenez tellement...On pensait mourir, on a à peine failli s'embrasser c'est franchement rien du tout, Granger. C'est dingue ça, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous focalisez la dessus. Il faut vous en remettre parce que...

Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit l'air dérouté qu'Hermione affichait.

- Heu, si je suis là, c'est pour parler des sorts...Vous savez pour protéger la salle...

- Oh, souffla Severus décontenancé...Ohhhhhh je vois, rajouta-t-il gêné...

_--_

_- Ah tu l'avais pas venu venir hein?? mouhahaha.._

_- Humpf zebfzefbme.._

_- Mais allez dis le que tu sais plus ou te foutre...(Jubilation totale de l'auteuze...il lui faut pas grand chose!)_

--

- Hum oui les sortilèges...

- Hum oui, lâcha Hermione maintenant aussi perturbée que lui. Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir vous voir pour vous faire part des modifications que j'ai apporté au rituel...commença-t-elle, son air supérieur faisant petit à petit son come back...Il est vrai que sans mes sortilèges...

_--_

_- Non, mais j'hallucine là. Il m'envoie cette fêlée pour m'apprendre mon boulot...me hurle Sevy._

_- Mais non il...Ah ouais c'est vrai que dit comme ça..._

_- Pas croyable...Je vais en faire de la bouilli d'orignal de cette espèce de cunégonde décérébrée..._

_- Ouawww celle là je sais vraiment pas d'où tu la sors...(réflexion profonde de l'auteuze qui se dit qu'il se passe quand même de drôle de chose dans sa tête...Elle se gratte le front et tout, c'est une réflexion méga profonde...)_

--

- Je vous ai tout noté ici...reprit elle en lui tendant une feuille.

- Très bien, répondit il en lui arrachant la feuille des mains. Puis il l'a jeta sur son bureau. Vous ne pouviez pas me donner ce papier en cours ?demanda Severus.

- Eh bien Dumbledore m'a dit que c'était urgent, j'ai donc pensé que...commença-t-elle sans finir sa phrase.

- Vous n'êtes venue que pour ça?

- Vous auriez aimé que je vienne pour autre chose?, lui lança Hermione.

Cette réponse lui valu un regard noir de la part de Severus qui replongea aussitôt dans son livre.

_--_

_- Ba franchement tu t'attendais à ce qu'elle dise quoi?_

_- Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle dise «oui».Tout le monde n'est pas tordue..._

_- Effectivement elle aurait pu se contenter de...Hey non mais tu viens de dire que j'étais tordue...Bon faut que je finisse cette histoire, mais après va falloir qu'on discute toi et moi...Non mais..._

--

- Bon ba je m'en vais...souffla Hermione.

- Faites donc...

- Mouais, bafouilla-t-elle en se retournant.

Elle s'éloigna alors en direction de la porte puis commença à tourner la poignée...et se retourna soudainement...

- Vous savez je ne sous-entendais pas que...bafouilla Hermione.

Pour seule réponse, Severus la regarda bien fixement...Un regard de la-mort-qui-pétrifie...(eh oui la mort ne tue pas chez moi, elle pétrifie..)

- Très bien...je vais y aller alors...balbutia Hermione.

_--_

_- Hey, l'auteuze!! Pourquoi elle se casse pas la touffe de cheveux?_

_- C'est une surprise...hihi.._

_- C'est bien ce que je craignais...Encore un plan foireux..._

_- Mais pas du tout...Non mais je passe pour qui moi, je te jure..._

--

- Je présume que ça ne vous dérange pas alors?, se décida enfin Hermione.

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Severus en buvant une gorgé de son mokaccino double crème, avec double ration (Ration? Portion? Potion?...L'auteuze est dingue c'est rien..) de pépites de chocolat, un soupçon de cannelle et une pointe de vanille...accompagné d'un de ces petits parapluies qu'il y a dans les coktails...Eh oui Sevy en colle dans son moka...J'essaie toujours de savoir si c'est pour rendre la crème plus festive ou pour se décortiquer les dents après mais...mystère...)

- Ah tant mieux...répondit elle soulagée.

- Vous aviez réellement peur que le fait que vous quittiez mes appartements me perturbe, lança-t-il sarcastique en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

- Non, je parlais du fait que j'emménage ici...lança Hermione.

Severus manqua de s'étouffer avec la dernière gorgée de son moka et lâcha soudain son livre sur la table...

- Quoi?, cria-t-il à l'intention d'Hermione.

- Oui enfin pas chez vous, en face...

- Je réitère...Quoi?

- Oh, Dumbledore ne vous à pas mis au courant...

- Non je crois que je m'en serais souvenu GRANGER!

- Eh bien il a décidé que vous seriez mon professeur particulier...bafouilla-t-elle. Il dit que j'ai un potentiel important, rajouta-t-elle reprenant soudain de l'assurance. Et que je suis capable d'apprendre plus qu'en cour. Vous êtes donc bien évidement le plus qualifié pour m'enseigner...l'art des potions.(Promis je parle pas de rations...ah oups désolée..). Il a pensé que mon emménagement juste à coté faciliterait les choses...

Severus ne bougeait plus...Ne parlait plus...Ne respi..._Merde Sevy, t'es pas mort quand même...(L'auteuze en big stress cherche son manuel de résurrection...roh mais où j'ai foutu ce bouquin...)_

- Bon eh bien je vais allez chercher mes affaires, lança Hermione. Et pour informations je veux que vous sachiez que mis à part pour le coté «apprentissage» de l'histoire, ça ne me réjouis pas plus que vous...

Elle tourna alors les talons et claqua la porte derrière elle...

--

-_ Albus...Il faut que je vois ce vieux fou..._

_- Non, non, non...Laisse donc Albus tranquille..._

_- Oui c'est vrai...Après tout c'est de ta faute à toi..._

_- Mais heu..._

_- Tu es fêlée on te l'a déjà dit?..._

_- J'ai arrêté de compter...(Et je vous jure j'ai vraiment arrêter de compter...)_

_- Je ne vois qu'une solution...Je vais être obligé de la tuer..._

_- Roooh Sevychou...Du calme! De toutes façons je sais que tu ne le feras pas...C'est moi qui écrit..._

_- Gentil de me le rappeler...Tu vas souffrir, je ne sais pas comment mais..._

_- ..._

_- Ohhhhhh, viens là..._

_- ..._

_- L'auteuze ramène tes fesses ici tout de suite..._

_- ..._

_- Humpf bfujbvle..._

OoOoOoOoOo

**Et voilà c'est sur ce bafouillage totalement indescriptible de Sevychou que s'achève ce chapitre..La suite bientôt...Oui , oui je suis barrée assez souvent pour vous le garantir XD!Et reviewwwws, REVIEWWWS J'en ai besoin...Comprenez moi...XD!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour Bonjour Ô très chers lecteurs! Eh bien un ti chap en plus, je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes qu'il ne manquera pas d'y avoir mais là j'ai vraiment tapé machinalement parce qu'un marteau piqueur a décidé d'élire domicile dans mon crâne. Et cette cohabitation là, elle est pas de tout repos XD (Et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ;))**

**Enjoy!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione frappa pour la quinzième fois cette grande porte sombre qui lui semblait désormais si familère.

Elle aurait bien hurlé à Severus de se bouger le cul parce qu'il était en retard, mais il aurait fait exprès de prendre son temps.

Très bien, pensa-t-elle en entrant doucement dans les appartements du maître des potions sans y avoir été préalablement invité.

--

_- Bon Sang! Mais elle est tarée, elle va se faire laminer un jour celle là..._

--

Cela faisait environ un mois que leur «cohabitation» avait débuté et cela se passait plutôt bien étant donné que mis à part pour les cours, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps a soigneusement s'éviter.

Elle avança à pas de loup vers le bureau de son professeur puis entendit la douche se mettre en marche. La première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut qu'elle aurait ainsi le temps de fouiner partout.

--

_- Ah Hermy, Hermy, Hermy...Pauvre de toi...Déjà qu'il m'a fait une crise parce que je traînais (d'ailleurs par un hasar total) le soir dans les cachots..Et moi je ne fouinais pas. Enfin pas beaucoup. En fait vous auriez du voir ce boxer léopard rose c'était quelque chose...ahem oui l'histoire. _

--

Elle s'approcha donc du bureau et pu remarquer un livre ouvert sur la petite table basse devant la salle de bain..._Raisons et Sentiments_,lu-t-elle éffarée. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce machin?, pensa Hermione.

--

_- Roh enfin chérie, il a joué dedans tout de même..Heu non, enfin...Vas y que je m'embrouille..._

--

Elle parcourut alors les pages du livres le classant aussitôt dans la catégorie «Niais & Gnangnan».

--

_- Eh oui, Hermy a un classement bien à elle en matière de littérature...Une vraie révolution..._

--

Elle reposa alors le bouquin où elle l'avait trouvé _(pour tout dire elle le jeta même carrément violemment par terre)_ puis s'empara d'une des ombrelles roses restées dans un des mugs Betty Boop de Severus.

Elle entendit alors le bruit de l'eau cesser et un frisson de panique la parcourut alors, mais il fut très vite remplacé par une tout autre vision :

Severus. Nu. Sortant de sa douche. Sa peau encore ruisselante d'eau. Ses épaules marquées par les coups de fouets que lui avait donné Trewlaney (oui, alors ça, c'est franchement une tout autre histoire). Et plus que tout, Hermione fut hantée l'espace d'un instant par l'utime goutte d'eau qui faisait petit à petit son chemin sur le corps de Severus, traçant un relief reflettant la douce lumière ambiante de la pièce. Elle dévala le long de sa nuque puis continua sa course entre ses omoplates, et ensuite le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle roula alors soudainement vers son bassin suivant une des cicatrices les plus grandes parmis celles que son corps comptait (Rohhh non j'ai po vérifié..enfin ahem chuuut d'abord!)..Son bassin. Hermione l'imaginait très bien dans un mouvement de...

--

_- OH STOP! On est pas dans un film porno...Espèce de petite dévergondée...Heuuu, pourquoi elle à l'air surprise? Hermy?.Tu peux m'entendre? C'est pas normal! Ne me dîtes pas qu'il y à encore un bug dans le système parce que là je...Ah mais non, suis je bête. J'avais oublié.Ba oui en fait c'est que Sevychou vient d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain...Et pour ceux qui n'aurait pas suivi Hermy est toujours plantée devant la porte...Ah, qu'elle est con celle là aussi..ahem..._

_- Heu...Sevychou??_

_- ..._

_- Tu voudrais pas dire un truc là des fois? Didiou mais fais quelque chose..._

_- ..._

_- Rohlalala, il y en a qu'une douche ça réveille, mais alors toi hein...(Oh joli ce boxer..Ahem)_

_--_

Hermione le fixait, tenant toujours son ombrelle rose dans la main tandis que Severus était toujours planté là, la main sur la poignée de la porte...

Mais après un buggage cérébral plus que collectif...

- GRANGER! Qu'est ce que vous foutez là?, hurla Severus.

- Heu vous étiez en retard alors je suis rentrée...Vu que ça ne vous arrive pas souvent. Jolie tenue, rajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire, les yeux fixé sur le vêtement en question.

--

_- Nan mais OH! On s'embête pas, ça va allez oui. Tous complètement pervertis ces jeunes. Je vous le dis moi._

--

- Argrrr, grogna Severus en claquant aussitôt la porte.

Il ressortit quelques instants plus tard, cette fois ci un peu plus habillé.

- Franchement professeur, je ne vous imaginait pas exhibitionniste, railla Hermione.

- Dans ce cas, ça ne s'appel pas de l'exibitionnisme, j'étais dans ma salle de bain. Ca s'appel «Granger est une criminelle qui entre par effraction pour mater les gens».

- Pas ma faute si vous laissez les portes ouvertes. Et puis de toutes façons.., souria-t-elle sans finir sa phrase.

- Bah quoi?, hurla Sevrus. Il fallait bien que je mette ma robe de sorcier. Et elle était ici.

Hermione afficha alors un air rieur et satisfait avec un brin d'interrogation.

--

_- Mais pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça cette tarée?_

_- Ba heu, Sevychou..._

--

- Vous voulez dire que ne vous ne portez rien d'autre sous votre robe habituellement?

- Heu..non, enfin si..enfin...se contenta de bafouiller Severus.

--

_- La vache, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, mais plus tu parles plus tu t'enfonces..._

_- Oh ça va hein...Ce n'est même pas vrai._

_- Mais tu vas arrêter de me contredire. Tu le sais que j'ai raison pourtant. Affolant cet esprit de contradiction tout le temps..._

_- (Là il se contente de rehausser un sourcil...Vous savez...)_

--

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Granger, tenta-t-il de reprendre.

- Mouais, ria-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Severus attrapa sa cape et quelques livres en ronchonant puis entendit Hermione revenir sur ses pas. Elle passa rapidement sa tête dans l'entrabaillement de la porte restée entre ouverte.

- Au fait! Il est fascinant votre livre de chevet, lança-t-elle jetant un regard amusé vers le livre en question. Puis elle repartit dans le couloir.

- Agrrr, grogna-t-il en se tournant vers la table basse. J'ai une excuse, hurla-t-il en quittant à son tour ses appartements. J'aime beaucoup cet acteur qui joue ce Brandon dans l'adaptation cinématographique.

- De mieux en mieux, pouffa Granger.

--

_- Rahhh non mais moi aussi Sevychou. Et puis je suis sûre que je l'ai vu ailleur cet acteur mais..._

_- Oh toi c'est pas le moment._

_- Non mais eh Sevychou! Va prendre tes pillules hein..._

_- Humpfff uefgblie.._

--

- Non mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Granger.

--

_- Tu pourrais m'aider un peu??_

_- Ah ba si c'est pas le moment. Je ne voudrais pas déranger. (L'auteuze est super véxée)_

_- Humpf bubfgliu_

--

- Et puis Granger, hurla-t-il. Rendez moi mon ombrelles!

Hermione riait de plus belle.

--

_- Fais quelque chose, elle me pique mon ombrelle à moka._

_- RIEN A BATTRE! ( Trop trop véxée, l'auteuze est...)_

_- Rohh mais..Ma tite auteuze..REVIENNNNNS!_

_- ..._

_- Non?_

_- ..._

_- Rahh Saleté.._

_- Moral de ce chapitre : Chasser le naturel il revient au galop d'abord._

_ Deuxième moral de ce chapitre : Quand on sait pas trouver un verrou et qu'on collectionne les ombrelles, on ferme doublement sa gueule d'abord. ( Toutes mes phrases moralisatrices finissent par d'abord. Qu'est ce que j'y peux moi...J'en sais rien..)_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Hum sur ces paroles qui me laissent moi même perplexe s'achève ce chapitre heuuu...Bah à vous de me le dire! Alors? Pas de réactions? De sentiments quelquonques a partager?Une impression de vide intense? (heu non je vois pas pourquoi mais si jamais c'est le cas n'hésitez pas XD) REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoiiiir tout le monde! Un nouveau chapitre tout chaud. Alors j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire d'abord. Premièrement, j'étais vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas nette quand j'ai écrit XD. Ensuite c'est le plus long puisqu'il fait quasiment neuf pages O-O. Oui, oui, je sais c'est terrible. Vous m'en voulez pas trop?. J'espère que vous allez tenir le coup XD.**

**Pour finir une tite suggestion musicale : Superfreak par RickJames. Vous verrez pourquoi dans la fic lol. Enfin sacré trip comme d'hab'. Enjoy!**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux, le visage collé à sa taie d'oreiller...Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé, pensa-t-elle en plaquant une main sur son visage. Elle portait un espèce de juste au corps orange dont elle ne se rappelait pas le moins du monde. Elle avait un mal de crâne tout à fait effroyable, un mal de coeur horrible, la bouche pateuse, et n'arrivait absolument pas à ouvrir les yeux...Autant dire, dans le jargon universel, qu'elle s'était tapée une sacrée cuite.

La main toujours plaquée sur le visage, ses sens olfactifs furent réveillés par une odeur de mangue et de papaye, qui ne fit qu'accentuer son malaise. Oh c'est pas vrai, murmura-t-elle, en se remémorant de petites bribes de la soirée précédente. Eh oui, la veille s'était bien déroulée, l'embarrassante (si, si au final c'est comme ça qu'on pourra la décrire!AhAh ahem), mais non moins célébre, fête d'Halloween.

Deux jours auparavant, elle avait juré devant Severus, qu'elle serait bien trop occupée a étudier pour aller à cette fête, et que de toutes façons ce genre de fêtes n'étaient pas pour elle. Elle voulait lui prouver que toutes les remarques qu'il lui faisait à longueur de journée, sur le fait qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine immature qui ne pensait qu'à faire la fête, étaient infondées...

--  
_- On dirait quand même que ça a légèrement foiré, enfin moi je dis ça...Je dit rien hein...(L'auteuze fait son come-back...Elle n'a pas encore accepter les excuses de Sev' mais va essayer de faire un effort.)  
_--

Cela dit, Ron et Harry avaient absolument insisté pour qu'elle y aille et elle avait fini par céder. Sachant bien sur que même si Rogue n'était pas accros à ce genre de soirée, il serait bien obligé d'y aller, elle avait opté pour un déguisement particulier. Elle ne voulais pas qu'il la reconnaisse, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle s'était déguisée en salade de fruit géante. _(Hermy, t'es quand même un peu bizare...Tu te foutais un casimir sur le dos et c'était bon...En plus tu l'aimes bien Casimir non??)_ Elle était donc bien évidemment recouverte de divers fruis exotiques des pied à la tête, et son plan avait plutôt bien marché puisqu'en effet, très peu de personne étaient au courant de qui pouvait bien être, «la fille banane». _(Oui, bon évidemment, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'on lui collerait ce surnom!!)_

Hermione toujours enroulée dans sa couette essayait en vain d'ouvrir les yeux.Le flou entourant la soirée, la perturbant grandement, elle ne se souvenait même plus être rentrée chez elle. Elle entreprit alors de s'étirer pour aider son réveil, mais tout ces muscles se figèrent et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, lorsqu'elle buta sur quelque chose qui bougeait derrière elle. _(C'est là que ça devient drôle!Bah heu si je vous jure roooh!)_

Elle se retourna alors subitement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Rogue qui ouvrit les yeux au même instant, ayant senti du mouvement dans le lit. _(Autant dire que dans le sien, ce n'était pas habituel. Qui plus est quand il était dedans...enfin bref...)_

Leur regards se croisèrent, et leur effroi se traduisit par un:

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!, qu'ils hurlèrent en choeur.

--  
_- Non, mais ça va pas! Vous êtes pas diiiingues! Mes tympans, nom d'un tigrou en peluche..Pfiouuuu...  
_--

Severus et Hermione, tout deux surpris _(et encore vous avez pas vu la tronche à Sev') _voulurent s'écarter le plus possible et tombèrent chacun de chaque coté du lit.

--  
_- Ouch!  
__- Ah bah quand on tombe d'un lit, ça fait mal...Surtout quand on à sévérement la gueule dans le paté..Hein Sevychou?  
__- Humpbbfvdb...  
__- Oui, oh t'inquiètes pas, je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse concrète va...  
_--

Ils se relevèrent doucement leurs têtes respectives finissant par dépasser légèrement de chaque coté du lit.

- On peut savoir ce que vous foutez dans ma chambre?, lacha Hermione. Et dans mon lit?, rajouta-t-elle.

Severus regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'effectivement il n'était pas dans sa chambre...

--  
_- Pas de Betty Boop, pas d'ombrelles...Ce n'est pas chez moi, me murmure Sevy.  
__- Sans commentaires!  
_--

- Vous avez vraiment une sale tête Granger, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Vous voulez un miroir peut être ?, lui répondit elle mauvaise.

- Non, ça va allez. Ecoutez je ne me rappel de rien, alors on ferait mieu de tout oublier.

- Ba tient, vous rêvez oui. Vous avez un pantalon sur vous ?, demanda-t-elle soudain,voyant que le maître des potion semblait être torse nu..

- Je vous demande pardon?, lacha Rogue surpris.

- Eh bien, vous avez passé la nuit dans mon lit. Observant son manque de réactions, elle reprit : «Eh bien, vous avez peut être oublié ce que les gens font lorsqu'ils sont dans un lit», lacha-t-elle sarcastique. «Mais moi ça m'arrangerait grandement si vous étiez toujours habillé», finit elle.

- Ohh, souffla-t-il. Heu, oui, oui j'en ai un.

- Ouf, lacha Hermione.

- Moi aussi je m'en réjouis, ne vous en faites pas.

--  
_- Oh Sevychou. Mais t'as l'air vexé, c'est rien mignonnn!  
__- Humpfljbflezubl  
__- Mouhahaha (Ne pas faire attention, l'auteuze s'éclate toute seule.)  
_--

- Vous avez...des souvenirs de la soirée d'hier?,demanda Hermione en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Pas vraiment non, répondit il en s'asseyant à son tour. Mais c'est bizare je me souviens avoir dansé, avec la «fille banane», elle n'arrêtait pas de me faire des avances. Je pensais d'ailleurs avoir quitté la soirée avec elle mais apparement non...

- Hum. Ah oui?, demanda Hermione distante, en fixant le mur à l'opposé.

- Oui, c'est vraiment étrange, je...puis il stoppa net, voyant une mangue débouler de sous le lit. Sa tête pivota alors dans l'autre sens, et il vit Hermione qui l'air de rien tentait de dissimuler tout les fruits.

- Granger, vous vous êtes déguisée en salade de fruits ?, hurla-t-il. Vous êtes la fille banane?.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, lui hurla-t-elle. Et je ne vous ai absolument pas fait d'avances.

- Je croyais que vous ne vous rapelliez pas, lui lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Je croyais que vous non plus, lacha-t-elle énervée. Bon, j'aimerais tout de même me rappelez de la soirée. Je dansais avec Ron et...

- Et?...

- Ba, je ne me rappelle plus..

- On va avancer vite à cette allure là..

- Oh ça va, hein...

- Nom d'une chouette au nutella, souffla Hermione, le regard dans le vide.

- Quoi?, demanda Severus, haussant un sourcil en réponse à la chouette au nutella.

- Je me souviens avoir dansé, sur la chanson...

- Oui ?, lança Severus impatient.

- Si je vous dis, Superfreak?(Eh oui j'ai regardé Little Miss Sunshine hier et pfiouuu...ahem l'auteuze se reprend le but n'étant pas de raconter sa vie...lalalala)

- Les yeux de Rogue s'ecarquillèrent...

Hermione se revit alors jouer les automates, et danser totalement coller à Severus tandis que tout les regards étaient braqués sur eux...Et un bras à gauche, l'autre à droite, debout sur une des tables. Les fruits volant à droite et à gauche, si ça se trouve elle avait peut être tué quelqu'un...Elle aurait presque préféré avoir fait un stip-tease...Seule...

- Nom d'une chouette au nutella, lacha-t-il à son tour.

--  
_- Superfreak? Oh oh, ça c'est le comble de l'ironie...Ahem désolé Sev', je vois vraiment pas pourquoi jai dit ça...Bafouillage peu maitrisé  
_--

- Est ce que vous savez ce qu'est le nutella au moins?, demanda Hermione.

- Vous seriez surprise du nombre de femmes que j'ai eu dans ma vie, Granger!

- Heu, je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport, souffla Hermione.

- Eh bien chacun utilise le nutella comme il veut, et sur qui il veut, lui répondit Severus.

- Ohhhh, souffla Hermione, je vois.

--  
_- Je te prirais de ne pas raconter notre vie privée s'il te plait...Non mais...  
_--

Elle se demanda soudain ce que cela pouvait bien faire de se réveiller couverte de nutella.

- Oui, enfin bref, lacha-t-elle.

- Nous avons donc dansé.

- Oui, je parlerais plutôt d'exhibition publique. Mais comme vous dites, chacun ces expressions.

- Oui et puis on ne savait même pas qui on était, ce n'est rien. Qui plus est très peu de personne étaient au courant pour votre déguisement, et même si certains fruits on légèrement foutu le camps (mouhahaha désolée mais imaginer la scène me fait hurler de rire...) votre visage était méconnaissable. Et puis, ensuite on a principalement dansé dans les couloirs, donc votre réputation ne court aucuns risques. Moi, personne n'osera venir me faire une quelquonque reflexion, je vous le garantie.

- J'imagine oui.Oh mon dieu...les couloirs, cette partie ne m'était pas revenue. Ron et Harry vont m'en faire une jaunisse.

- Et vous qui êtes orange, rajouta Severus le plus sérieusement du monde.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas drôle, rajouta Rogue.

--  
_- Moi je l'aime bien ton sens de l'humour Sevychou.  
__- Ah oui?  
__- Oui, oui.  
__- Mais c'est parce que tu es mon auteuze préférée...  
__- Roooh (l'auteuze rougit)__Et c'est ainsi que Sevy et l'auteuze se réconcilièrent..hihi.  
_--

- Bon, j'ai du boire beaucoup de punch, ajouta Hermione.

- On a bu de la vodka aussi..

- Ah oui exact, se souvint Hermione.

- Et du Gin.

- Ah oui, en effet.

- Et du Whisky.

- C'est vrai.

- Ainsi que de la tequilla...

- Ah j'avais presque oublié la tequilla, souffla Hermione plongée dans ces reflexions.

- Et tout ça, c'était avant 21H, rajouta le maître des potions.

- Et je n'ai même pas été malade, lança Hermione avec une certaine fierté.

- A vrai dire, si, lacha Rogue.

- Ohhhh non, répondit Hermione se souvenant d'une certaine scène qui l'avait amené à vomir tripes et boyaux par dessus la rembarde, pour que finalement le liquide blanchâtre (beuaaaa l'auteuze va être malade avec ses propres conneries) attérissent sur Harry qui se trouvait dans les escaliers.

--  
_- C'était dégoutant, d'abord elle à...  
__- Oui merci Sevychou, ça va aller, pour les détails on repassera...Beuaaark!  
_--

- Bon, on a donc beaucoup bu, j'ai été malade, et on a dansé...Il faut que j'intègre tout ça...

- Oui, ça ne nous dit que moyennement comment on a attéri dans le même lit...

- Oui en effet...

Severus se leva alors soudainement puis se figea.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?, le questionna Hermione.

- J'ai...j'ai..

- Vous, quoi?

- Je crois que j'ai embrassé Dumbledore...

- Heuuuu...Je n'ai pas souvenir..

- C'était pendant que vous étiez affalée sur la rembarde.

- Oh, souffla Hermione. Dans ce cas je ne répond de rien...

- Il ne voulait pas danser avec moi, alors je lui ai dit, si vous ne dansez pas, je vais vous embrasser...Et je l'ai fait..

- Vous devriez vous réjouir de ne pas avoir dansé, le rassura-t-elle.

- Oui, effectivement.

- Bon eh bien si ça ne vous fait rien, j'aimerais me changer. On peut reprendre la recherche de souvenirs plus tard.

- Heu oui, très bien.

- Je sens les agrûmes, c'est une horeur, souffla Hermione.

- Je trouve cela plutôt agréable, avoua Severus.

Leur regards se croisèrent alors avec un certain affolement tandis que le reste de la soirée leur revenait en mémoire au même instant.

_Ce qui s'est passé la veille..._

Tels deux potes de beuveries en état d'ébrièté plus qu'avancé, la fille banane et Sev', (qui lui n'était pas déguisé...Vous croyez réellement qu'il en aurait eu besoin...ahah hum..) déambulaient dans les couloirs cognant plus souvent les murs que leurs pieds ne touchaient le sol. (et c'est pas peu dire..)

- Je crois que vous avez réelement perturbé Dumbledore avec vos calins, s'esclaffa Hermione, qui titubait dangeureusement, en remettant en place la grappe de raisin dans ses cheveux...

Elle avait le visage entièrement maquillé avec des couleurs très vives, censées representé l'exotisme de la salade de fruit qu'elle était. Cela ne l'empechait pas d'être jolie, du mois au début de la soirée. (L'auteuze ne voudrait pas être vexante mais bon, des raisins dans les cheveux, dix couleurs différentes sur la tronche, des mangues, des figues, et des papayes en plastiques accrochées un peu partout c'est pas franchement extra pour le sex appeal, enfin moi ce que j'en dit...)

- Il s'en remettra...répondit Severus avec une voix bien aigüe.

--  
_- Roh j'avais presque oublié que quand t'es bouré, t'as une voix de soprano...Mouhahahaaaa.  
__- Mouais, ahem...  
__- Ahahahhhhhh.  
__- Hum s'il te plait?.  
__- Ah oui, pardon..  
_--

- Je crois qu'il vous aime bien, mais il n'est pas très câlins j'ai l'impression, lui répondit Hermione avec une voix méconnaissable tant elle était éméchée. A la limite du sensuel, allant déjà vers le gravement drogué.

- Mouais enfin...Bon sang ce que les murs sont proches les uns des autres, lacha Severus.

- Ah oui, vous trouvez ?. Je me disais que les escaliers étaient très longs moi...

- Quels escaliers?

- Ba ceux qu'on est en train de descendre..

- Mais il y a pas d'escalier, on est dans le couloir...

- Ohhh...

--  
- En réalité ils étaient effectivement dans les escaliers mais Sev' à des petits soucis de perception des choses je crois...  
--

- Mais non regardez, on bouge...Je veux dire les escaliers bougent...lacha Hermione.

- Mais non, vous être ivre c'est tout...

- Et vous alors...

- Vous me rappelez quelqu'un..C'est vraiment étrange...

- Ah oui?...Quelqu'un de bien j'en suis sure...

- Sans doute oui...Mais elle le cache bien..

- Ohlalalala ça tourne trop là...

- Attendez je vais vous aider, lui dit il en l'attrapant par le bras, lui froissant probablement un muscle plutôt qu'autre chose.

- On pourrait aller boire quelque chose, lacha la fille banane.

- Oui, j'ai soif. J'ai de l'alcool chez moi.

- Parfait!

Après moultes titubations, et rencontres avec la quasi-totalité des murs de Poudlard, il arrivèrent aux cachots.

- Venez, c'est par là...

- Ah bon, vous vivez ici?, demanda-t-elle voyant qu'il ne l'emmenait pas dans la bonne chambre. Et qu'il l'emmenait dans SA chambre. Cest la chambre de la fille banane, nom d'une chouette au nutella. Bon sang, faut que j'arrête de boire, mes pensées craignent.

- Oui.

Elle resta perplexe un instant puis le suivit après tout c'était sa chambre alors elle la connaissait.

- Et il y a de l'alcool, demanda Hermione. Ici?

- Oui mais il est caché, il poussa alors un des livres de la bibliothéque, et un petit passage s'ouvrit à l'emplacement ou se trouvait un tableau, laissant apparaître une bonne bouteille Vodka et une autre de Whisky.

- Ohhh, se contenta-t-elle de souffler.

- Eh oui.

Ils se servirent plusieurs verres, et discutèrent pendant deux bonnes heures de tout et de rien _(et quand je dis de tout et de rien...C'était du genre: j'aime le rose. Moi, j'aime le noir...Plus tard je veux avoir un bichon...Moi j'avais deux dobermanns mais ils étaient trop doux...Enfin vous voyez quoi, fascinant!)_

- Tu sais je crois que je vais aller deux minutes dans la salle de bain, mais je reviens, lacha Hermione. (_Ouais ils sont passés au tutoiement...C'est juste pour me venger du doublage VF des séries TV qui n'était jamais comme je voulais d'abord na...L'auteuze règle ses comptes pardonnez là!)._

- Oui, c'est...Il s'interomptu voyant qu'elle avait trouvé l'emplacement de la salle de bain, Severus haussa un sourcil...ici, finit il.

Lorsqu'elle ressortie de la salle de bain sans plus une trace de maquillage sur le visage, Severus s'y reprit à deux fois pour la regarder.

- Granger?, demanda-t-il.

- Oui?, répondit celle ci, tout en ajustant son raisin, ne voyant pas du tout où se trouvait le malaise.

- C'est vous?

- Ba oui...Oh heu, oui...rajouta-t-elle.

- Je le savais..

- C'est pas non plus le secret du siècle. Depuis quand?, demanda-t-elle.

- Depuis qu'on a abordé le sujet des reptiles.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux visiblement pas au courant de ce à quoi il faisait allusion. _(L'alcool fait des ravages, je vous le dit!)_

- Vous m'avez dit, ce sont d'immondes bestioles. J'ai répondu, je représente un serpent, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et vous avez ajouté, oui mais un serpent qui collectionne les ombrelles, ça fait moins peur. _( Sev' est repassé au vouvoiement parce que ça l'a gravement perturbé Granger sans maquillage...Ahah...hum..)_

- Oh, j'ai dit ça?

--  
_- Bon sang, mais vous êtes completement jetés mes cocos...Ouaaaawww!  
__- ...  
__- Sev'?  
__- ...  
__- Ok, on à perdu Sev'...C'est le flashback. Avec le changement temporel, il y a des ratés.  
_--

Severus se contenta de hocher la tête, s'affalant de nouveau sur le sol. Hermione s'allongea à son tour, la nouvelle lui faisant ingurgiter son verre de tequila d'une traîte.

- Je partirais bien, lacha Severus. Mais je ne me sens vraiment pas de me lever là.

- Oh, je comprend. Moi non plus, je le sens pas trop.

Ils fixèrent alors tout deux le plafond sans un mot, puis Hermione rompti le silence.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici?

- Pardon?

- Pourquoi dans cette chambre?

- C'est là qu'il y avait l'alcool.

- Ah oui, exact.

--  
_- Vive le dialogue qui sert à rien...Enfin fallait un minimum de réalisme ahem...Parce que quand je suis bourée, je raconte pas que des trucs captivants, croyez moi...C'était Tranche de vie, Tranche de fromage...Pardon Pardon, encore PARDON, mais c'est trop bon.Ahem totalement hors sujet...)  
_--

- Vous en faites pas. On aura probablement tout oublié demain..lacha Hermione.

- C'est probable en effet...lui répondit Severus en roulant de sur le coté.

Leur regards se croisèrent, et Hermione se jeta sur Severus lui arrachant sa chemise, le refrain de Superfreak en tête. (Allez comprendre...Qui sait ce qui se passe dans la tête d'Hermy...Comment ça moi? Heu...Non, du tout..)

- Mais je sens les agrumes, soupira-t-elle.

- Je trouve ça plutôt agréable, répondit Severus.

- Oh, dans ce cas, répondit elle en haussant les sourcils.

Elle reprit alors ou elle s'était arrêtée.Elle se retrouva à califouchon sur lui, tandis qu'il balançait les fruits à travers la pièce cassant un miroir au passage.

Il se retourna ensuite sur elle, et trouva la force, carrément miraculeuse à ce niveau, de la transporter jusqu'au lit. Il était toujours au dessus d'elle et s'empara sauvagement de ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle le faisait rouler sur le coté.La tête de Severus enfouit dans le cou d'Hermione, elle s'apprétait à enlever ce juste au corps orange immonde lorsque d'un coup...deux ronflements tonitruants résonnèrent dans toute la pièce...

_The end of what happened..._(Vlà qu'elle nous cause anglais...Roooh...)

Severus et Hermione se fixaient toujours, tout deux dans une catatonie des plus inquiètante, le regard complètement flippé.

--  
_- Eh Oh!Il y a quelqu'un??_  
- Est ce que quelqu'un m'entend?  
- Chhuut..  
- Quoi? C'est toi Sev'?  
- Je ne sais pas quoi faire...  
- Bé bouge! Fais un truc...Hurle, j'en sais rien..  
- Sev'?. Poulalalala, je sais plus quoi faire non plus pour vous, moi. Vous ne m'aidez franchement pas, faut reconnaître.

- Bon eh bien, je pense que vous devriez, heu partir, lacha Hermione.

- Oui, je m'en vais.

- Oui, on se verra ce soir.

- Hein? Pourquoi?, répondit Severus paniqué.

- Pour le cour.

- Oh, heu oui bien sur, répondit en se lançant une remarque acerbe lui même, tandis qu'Hermione lui emboitait le pas.

- Au revoir, souffla Hermione.

- Oui, au...,commença-t-il. Mais elle avait déjà claqué la porte. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il fit demi tour.

- Granger!, cria-t-il en tapant à la porte.

Pas de réponses.

- Moi je ne savais pas qui vous étiez. Mais vous? Depuis le début, vous étiez au courant...

--  
_- Eh bé, t'es drôlement long à la détente mon chou...Pfiouuuu  
__- Oh ça va hein, je suis completement bouré.  
__- Hummpff..  
__- Tu m'as piqué ma réplique...  
_--

- Granger, ouvrez cette foutue porte.

- C'est vous Professeur?. Désolée je suis dans la salle de bain...Je n'entends rien.

- C'est ça ouais! GRANGEEEEEERRRR!!

- Au revoir Professeur!

- GRANGEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRR!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hum. Comment ça neuf pages, juste pour ça?. Vous avez pas aimé alors? Rahhh pourtant je me suis éclatée moi XD! Enfin j'aurais pu appeler la fic, «Les rois de l'esquive», mais c'est qu'il était censé n'y avoir qu'un chapitre alors...XD! Enfin après ces neuf pages vous avez bien un ti trucs à me dire non?...Allez un tout petit truc...REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**

**Et un ti mot pour ma Beegees qui vient de poster son dernier chap sur le Silence est d'Or après neuf mois de travail acharné. Et comme je suis toute perturbée par la nouvelle (même si on était au courant hein XD)et que je l'adoooore et qu'elle le mérite, bé je cris aux possibles lecteurs passant par là et qui ne seraient pas passés par là-bas d'aller la lire (Heu c'est clair ça ?lol). Quoiqu'il en soit un méga giga brivissime BRAVO pour BeeGees et heu...Pour le chap, REVIEWS? XD!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Très chers amis lecteurs, bien le bonjour! Et voilà un new chap! L'inspi a été plus longue à venir, mais il s'avère finalement qu'elle s'est pointée entre 3H et 4H du mat' cette nuit.  
****Bon et après avoir passé deux heures à l'hôpital (beeurrrk j'ai horreur des hôpitaux!Rien que pour raconter ces deux heures je pourrais écrire 15 pages XD), je peux vous dire que ça me fait trop plaisir de poster moi XD! Enfin voilà je m'arrête là avec ma petite vie sans importance!lol! Enjoy!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Vous savez, je ne pense pas que ce soit une idée extraordinaire...

- Non, moi non plus pour tout dire, ajouta Rogue à la suite d'Hermione.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas où ils sont allés pêcher une idée pareille, maugréa Hermione.

- A croire qu'halloween ne leur a pas suffit, souffla Rogue en lançant un regard à Hermione.

- Ahem...oui, répondit elle génée.

--  
_- Regardes Sevychou, elle sait plus où se mettre!  
__- Oui, je sais...  
__- Et?  
__- Bah rien..  
__- Il ne s'est rien passé après cette fameuse...hum soirée alors?  
__- Non.  
__- Eh ben! Vous n'êtes franchement pas doués hein?  
__- ...  
__- C'est ça ouais...Ne dis Rien..  
__--_

- Enfin bref, reprit Hermione.C'est tout de même Noël!

- Mouais...se contenta de lâcher Rogue.

- Je ne vois pas comment on va pouvoir y échapper, rajouta Hermione en faisant les cents pas.

- Sans compter cette histoire de cadeaux mystères...

-Hein?, demanda Hermione l'air horrifié.

- Oh, pas pour vous...Uniquement pour les professeurs, répondit Severus abbatu.

--  
- _Roh allez Sevy, ça va être drôle...Imagine un peu que tu tombes sur Dumby..  
- __Pfff...Je ne fais pas de cadeaux moi!  
- __Où sur Trewlaney...(L'auteuze, qui n'écoute pas Sev', se barre dans son trip.)  
- __Au pire, ça m'arrangerait. J'aurais juste à lui dire que je lui ai déjà donné...Elle s'en rappelera plus...  
- ...Humpf!  
- __Eh oui, c'est comme ça qu'on économise...  
- __Heu...mouais. (L'auteuze est quand même perplexe..Quoique il y a peut être des gens que je connais avec qui ça marcherait. Suffirait qu'ils soient bourrés et...'fin bref ahem reprenons..)  
_--

- Enfin, vu ce qui nous attend, les cadeaux me paraissent peu problématique, lança Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas faux, répondit Severus en machouillant le bout de son ombrelle rose fluo.

- Vous avez déjà...pratiqué ce genre d'activité, vous?, se risqua Hermione.

- Enfin Granger, vous vous doutez bien que je ne fais pas ce genre de choses. Heu, et vous?, se risqua Sev' à son tour, le plus innocemment du monde.

- Oui, ça m'est arrivée.

- Ah oui?, demanda Severus cachant avec peine son étonnement et sa curiosité. Et c'était comment?. Bien?

- Hermione resta figée un instant.

- Eh bien ça dépend d'avec qui on le fait.

- Oh. Et vous avez eu beaucoup de...partenaires différents?, demanda Rogue en fixant Betty Boop qu'il imaginait se dandiner sur sa tasse pour se distraire de la conversation.

--  
- _Didiou! C'est quand même bizare vos entretients élèves/professeurs chez vous..  
- __...  
- __C'est ça ouais...  
- __Lalala lalala.  
- __Vous devriez pas bosser là?  
- __Ba heu...  
- __Non mais, retournez bosser...Mécréannnnts.  
- __...  
- __Oh! Vous allez m'écouter ouais! J'en reviens pas, ils m'écoutent plus.  
_--

- Eh bien, principalement Ron et Harry.

- Il fallait s'en douter, pesta Snape en levant les yeux aux ciel.

- On fait avec ce qu'on a, rétorqua Hermione.

- Il n'y a jamais d'imprévu?. Tout est controlé, n'est ce pas?, s'inquièta Snape.

- Et bien, j'ai moi même connu quelques imprévus. Mais ils étaient plutôt agréables.

- Ah oui?, demanda Snape étonné. De quel type?

- Eh bien, l'autre jour, Luna nous a rejoins à l'improviste!

Rogue en fut bouche bée.

--  
- _Ba Sev', ça va pas?  
- Je...je...je pensais pas...  
- Mais oui...Respire, c'est rien...Pfiouuuu.__- Ah! Si jeune, Si naif...Hummm.  
_--

- Je ne pensais pas Miss Lovegood si..., commença Rogue.

Il ne pu physiquement finir sa phrase. Sa machoire s'était comme bloquée.

- Oh détrompez vous, répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Luna est la première partante. J'ai appris récemment, qu'elle le faisait plusieurs fois par semaine avec de parfaits inconnus, chuchota Hermione.

- Vraiment?.Oh, vous m'en direz tant! Et vous, jamais vous n'avez fait ça avec de parfaits étrangers, rassurez moi?

Hermione prit un air géné et rougit légèrement.

- Eh bien, je l'avoue, une fois.

Rogue n'en revenait pas.

- Mais j'étais vraiment pas bien.J'avais beaucoup trop bu...

- Oui, et quand vous avez bu...,commença Severus en marmonant.

- Pardon?, demanda Hermione le regard énervé.

--  
- _Ouaoooww, elle va te mordre.  
- __Heu...  
- __Mouais bref...Tu ferais mieu de te la fermer des fois..  
__- ...  
- __Heu non, pas là! Ah je vous jure...  
_--

- Je disais : Oui, et pas d'autres imprévus?, se rattrapa Rogue.

- Ahem mouais, souffla Hermione en haussant un sourcil. Eh bien quoi d'autre?, se demanda-t-elle à elle même, fixant le vide comme si sa vie défilait chronologiquement sous ses yeux. Oh oui, une fois, un dingue est arrivé et nous a arrosé de Ketchup.

- Quoi?. En plein milieu?, demanda Rogue complètement abassourdit.

- Oui, absolument.C'était hors de contrôle, mais cela m'a arrangé. Je ne sais pas ce qui n'allait pas avec Harry ce jour là, mais il n'était vraiment pas performant.

- Hum, ça m'étonne pas, lacha Severus.

- Vous n'en savez rien. Vous ne l'avait jamais vu faire.

- Non, et je pensais pouvoir éviter ça jusqu'à ma mort, donc passez les détails.

- Il à un bon déhanché, répondit Hermione en riant.

- Granger! Je vous en prit je vais être malade.

- Très bien, très bien. D'autres questions?.

--  
- _Oh, ça alors c'est drôle, vos rôles sont inversés...Elle enseigne, et tu écoutes.  
- __Ba je n'y peux rien si je ne l'ai jamais fait.  
- __Bon d'accord t'énerves pas! Rohhh t'as les nerfs à fleur de peau, c'est dingue ça.  
_--

- Eh bien, oui. Comme je serais obligé de le faire de toutes façons, je me disais que vu que vous êtes expérimentée, on auraient pu faire ça...Ensemble.

- Oh, souffla Hermione, perturbée.

- Ecoutez, si vous ne voulez pas, vous n'avez qu'à le dire, s'enerva soudainement Rogue.

- Non, non. Je veux dire..Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit Hermione en s'emmelant les baguettes. (_Ba vi, pas pinceaux...Poudlard, Sorciers, Magie...Allo??. Okay, l'auteuze a griller un fusible!)_

- C'est vrai?

- Oui, bien sur. Mais deux options s'offrent à nous. Soit on improvise et on voit, soit nous devons établir le comment de la chose.

- Oh, oui je vois. Eh bien, je vous laisse faire. Je suis sur que vos choix me satisfairons pleinement, répondit Severus en fixant Hermione, qui éprouva une certaine fierté.

--  
_L'auteuze se demande quand même où va bien pouvoir la conduire ce chapitre...Ahemmm...XD!  
_--

- Je trouve qu'au moins, cette dure épreuve nous aura permit de communiquer plus posément, souffla Hermione. Et bientôt, nous communiquerons d'une toute autre façon, ne put elle s'empêcher de rajouter.

- Granger, hum s'il vous plait!

- Je suis désolée professeur. Vous verrez, après la première fois, on s'y habitue vite, assura-t-elle.

- Si jamais, par un quelquonque mystère, je devenais accros, je compte sur vous pour contenir mes ardeurs Granger. Ma réputation en dépends.

- Je verrais ce que je peux faire, répondit elle l'air taquin.

- Très bien, je crois qu'il faut y aller. Ils ont dit qu'ils mettaient des locaux à notre disposition si on voulait répéter, lança Severus en se dirigeant vers la porte de son bureau.

- Eh bien, ils sont très organisés, répondit Hermione surprise.

Severus sorti alors, suivit de près par Hermione qui attrapa une ombrelle. Et tout en claquant la porte, elle souffla :

- Quand même, tout ça pour un karaoké!

--  
_L'auteuze qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir raconter il y a encore une demi heure est fière de son coup quand même XD.  
_--

Le lendemain, Sev' piocha un nom dans l'urne réservée aux cadeaux mystères. Et lorsqu'il lu le nom de Trewlaney sur le parchemin lumineux, il su qu'il ferait des économies cette année.

Peut être acheterait-il un cadeaux à Granger pour la remercier...

_Pfff et puis quoi encore...Un lion ne change pas ses rayures...Heu non, c'est pas ça! Ses taches? Hum non, pas ses taches. Nomdidiou il y a quoi sur un lion?. Ah bé non il n'y a rien, c'est bien ce que je me disais...La vache, (ah il y a des taches la dessus..Meuh si je vous jure..Mouhahaha ahem désolée..vraiment!) l'auteuze est en mort cérébrale..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Oui, oui je sais, j'exagère hannn pas bien mdr! Mais que voulez vous...Je suis comme ça j'y peux rien, pfiouu je sais plus** **ce que je dis ça devient inquiètant!mdr! REVIEWWWWWWSSSS (Ah voilà un mot qui me parle mdr)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous! Un nouveau chap un peu en retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu mais bon ça ne change pas grand chose. Et puis il était long a recopier. Donc encore un chap de huit, neuf pages à peu près! Je suis encore vraiment désolée XD! Quoiqu'il en soit c'est le chapitre du karaoké, enfin...mouais mdr! **

**Messages persos XD : Ce chapitre est dédicacé à ma tite Snakky, pour la réaction mémorable qu'elle a eu en le lisant parce que c'était quelque chose tient, et puis parce qu'elle part bien bientôt alors bon courage et plein de bisoussss. Snakky, Kiko t'adoooooore mdr! Et puis aussi à ma tite Beegees parce que je suis contente qu'elle soit rentrée hihi!**

**Voilà je me tais, ENJOY!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire et ne tenait plus en place. Le grand jour était arrivé – enfin grand, ça restait à voir. Ils étaient tous réunis dans la grande salle, qui pour l'occasion brillait de milles feux. Une sorte de retroprojection magique était intallée pour que les plus au fond n'en perdent pas une miette. Il était impossible de les louper lorsqu'ils monteraient tous sur scène. L'ordre des participants étaient d'or et déjà établi. Hermione savait qu'elle et Rogue seraient parmis les derniers a pousser la chansonette.

Elle comptait la dessus et esperait que la plupart auraient choisi de partir avant. Mais il fallait bien avouer que la présence des élèves, encore à Poudlard, pour le lendemain de noël étaient en grande partie du à cette espèce de show. Il faut dire que Dumbledore ne leur avait pas franchement laissé le choix.

Hermione soupira. Elle avait laissé à Rogue le choix de la musique, mais ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il avait choisit. De plus, MONSIEUR, ne daignait pas pointer le bout de son nez.

--  
_- Ah, c'est tout Sevy ça. Toujours en retard..Humpff. Et voilà, personne pour me répondre. RAHHHH...(L'auteuze débarque et vous salue avec un big sourire et tout!Comment ça, c'est rare?)  
_--

Hermione relu la liste plus attentivement. Les professeurs avaient pour obligation de chanter au moins une fois avec un ou plusieurs élèves. Quelle idée tordue, pensa Hermione en lisant l'encre lumineusement et magiquement scintillante. (Oui, oui, tout ça!)

1 . Professeur Dumbledore et «un élève volontaire»...

- Mouais, eh bien bonne chance hein, souffla Hermy.

2 . Ron Weasley, Harry Potter et le Professeur Trewlaney.

- Non, ils n'auraient pas osés...Misère...

3 . ..4...5...6...7 (Des gens sans importances pour le déroulement de l'histoire, enfin de l'histoire...XD)

8 . Professeur McGonagall et Luna Lovegood.

- Ahem, sans commentaires!

9 . Draco Malefoy et Lucius Malefoy.

- Vas y que je tape l'incruste le maléfique papounet.

10 . Hermione Granger et le Professeur Rogue.

11 . 12...13...14...

--  
_- Croyez moi après tout ça, ça suffira XD.  
_--

Les chansons seront tirées au sort pour toutes représentations musicales _(Massacres? Tortures? Immondices?..Au choix...)_ n'incluant pas de professeurs.

- Bon sang, on a pas fini d'en baver, pensa Hermione. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont promis aux Malefoy pour qu'ils acceptent de faire un machin pareil.

- Ah par merlin, mais qu'est ce qu'il fou, murmura-t-elle en lançant des regards mauvais vers la pauvre porte qui n'avait rien fait.

Elle se dirigea alors vers le grand buffet et regarda dubitative le saladier bleu et vert rempli de liquide maronâtre grumeleux...

--  
_- Beuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarkkkk Heuuuurk...(Oui, l'auteuze à des reflexions trop profondes )._  
--

- C'est mon ponch maison, commença Trewlaney qui avait débarquer de nulle part sautillant partout comme un foutu gosse auquel on aurait dit «PAS BOUGER!». _( Quoi? C'est aux chiens qu'on dit ça? Ah? Peut être..Peut être...Mais non l'auteuze ne martyrise pas de sales mioches baveux...ahem de petits enfants innocents pardon...)_

- Vous en voulez?, demanda-t-elle en en collant une pleine louche dans un verre.

--  
_- Dis NON. Hermione! N-O-N!...(l'auteuze est inquiète pour la future santé de son perso ahem..)  
_--

- Heu, non. Je pense que ça ira, merci.

- Vous êtes sûre?. C'est très alcolisé mais...Puis elle stoppa net.

- Mais?, demanda Hermione.

- Pardon?.

- Heu non, ce n'est pas grave lacha Hermione perplexe. A plus tard professeur, lança Hermione avec un sourire compatissant envers l'apparente maladie mentale dont son professeur semblait être victime.

- Oui, c'est ça répondit Trewlaney.

Puis elle repartie en chantonnant.

- Ahem, okayyyy. Complètement barrée celle là, souffla Hermione en s'éloignant.

Elle fit alors un rapide tour d'horizon. Son regard se posa sur l'estrade où elle vit Dumbledore et McGonagall.

- Minerva, non enfin! Plus à droite...

- Non, à gauche c'est très bien.

- Non, à droite. C'est beaucoup mieux.

- Parfait! Parfait!, hurla-t-elle.

Hermione s'arrêta ensuite sur les différentes tables, et vit Draco se mirer intensément dans le plat de poulet vide. Puis elle regarda Harry et Ron qui apparement seraient bien amochés en fin de soirée, vu qu'ils s'exerçaient déjà à savoir combien de verres de ponch made in Trewlaney, ils pouvaient avaler.

Quelqu'un cria alors :...Ron : 7 / Harry : 6.

Elle fini donc par s'asseoir seule, à sa table, ingurgitant une énième limonade verdâtre. Une demi heure plus tard tout le monde était là. Et toujours pas de Rogue en vue. S'il faut que je chante seule, je jure que je vais le décapiter, ronchona-t-elle.

La voix de Dumbledore se fit alors entendre dans toute le salle.

- Très chers amis (sifflements atroces du micro). Elèves et Professeurs, j'ai l'honneur de déclarer ouverte notre soirée spéciale karaoké.

Tous s'apprêtèrent alors à aplaudir mais Dumbledore reprit aussitôt au grand dam de tous.

- Pouuuur la premièèère foiis à Poudlard, tous réunis dans la chanson.., reprit il de sa voix théâtrale.

- Heu Albus?, intervint Minerva sans succes.

-...Et dans la bonne humeur. J'éprouve une..

- Albus? S'il vous plait?

- ..immense fierté. Hein quoi?, lui répondit il en se retournant.

- Eh bien on va commencer, lui lança-t-elle en l'éloignant du micro tandis qu'il bredouillait un « Amusez vous bien!».

Par Merlin, on touche le fond, pensa Hermione. Ron : 12 / Harry : 13, entendit elle au loin.

- Très bien, nous allons donc commencer par le numéro 2 du programme. Le professeur Dumbledore prefère ronchonner dans son bureau...enfin il ne se sentait pas bien, reprit elle. Donc je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement, Mr Ron Weasley, Mr Harry Potter et le Professeur Trewlaney.

Les aplaudissement résonnèrent dans la salle et Hermione déglutit, pensant déjà au spectacle qu'elle allait devoir se farcir.

Elle vit Trewlaney trébucher par trois fois, zigzagant entre Ron et Harry eux même plus que vascillants.

- Heu très bien. Quelle chanson avez vous choisit?, demanda le professeur McGonagall au professeur Trewlaney.

- Une chanson? Répondit celle ci. Il faut une chanson?

- Ba heu oui...C'est un karaoké!

- Po graveuh, lacha Potter. Veux piocher, veux piocher.

- D'accord, lacha Minerva en tendant un sac translucide, empli de papier crypté à Harry.

Harry colla donc sa main dans le sac pour en ressortir un petit papier qu'il lança dans les airs. Il se déplia alors et tous purent lire en grosses lettres...«Superfreak, Rick James».

Tous les regards se dirigèrent alors vers Hermione et l'hilarité générale s'en suvit. Visiblement tout le monde n'avait pas oublié cette chanson.

- Nom d'une chouette au nutella! (Copyright déposé nanana nanaireuh..non mais...). Je suis maudite, rajouta-t-elle en laissant tomber sa tête sur ses bras, attendant que la chanson passe.

Harry et Ron titubaient dangereusement et tentaient vainement de lire les paroles qui s'affichaient devant leus yeux. Mais il faut croire que quand on a trop bu, la lumière a surtout tendance à éblouir plutôt qu'autre chose. Trewlaney se contentait de fixer le faux plafond et de lancer quelques regards paniqués à droite et à gauche lorsqu'on lui demandait de chanter.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Soit on la fixait, soit elle avait le droit à des «Bah alors Granger, t'as paumé ton partenaire de danse?». Elle leur aurait bien demandé si justement quelqu'un ne l'avait pas vu mais ça n'aurait guère arrangé son cas.

La musique s'arrêta enfin, et elle regarda alors avec une profonde pitié Harry, s'effondrer de tout son long sur sa chaise, les bras balants, fixant avec le sol avec une profonde perplexité. Quant à Ron, il se resservit un verre tandis que Trewlaney versait deux pleines bouteilles de vodka dans son saladier de ponch.

Les duos s'enchainèrent ensuite, tous plus pitoyables les uns que les autres.

Ron et Dumby qui était revenu pour faire une petite descente dans le saladier de ponch, s'essayant au piano...pire qu'un echec..Un massacre. Rusard nous faisant une petite interprétation à capella, jusqu'à ce que ceux qui n'étaient pas encore totalement bourrés réalise qu'en fait il lançait juste un avis de recherche pour retrouver sa foutue chatte. Quant aux autres professeurs, étant passés par le buffet avant de chanter, il aurait déjà fallu qu'ils atteignent l'estrade.

Hermione décida alors de faire le tour de la salle sachant pertinement que si Rogue ne se pointait pas, elle se ferait la malle illico presto.

Elle enjamba alors les déchets qui n'avaient même pas pu se tenir correctement sur leur chaise et qui avaient donc rencontré le sol de manière plutôt rude.

Elle se demanda où l'autorité de la soirée avait foutu le camp et le comprit en voyant Dumbledore s'extasier, tout seul dans un coin, de la longueur de sa barbe. Le professeur McGonagall avait bu, mais tenait encore la route. Ceci dit elle était bien occupée avec ses éclairdissements de voix pour son duo imminent.Quant à Trewlaney...Oui, enfin on parlait d'autorité alors...

Hermione fit alors le tour de l'estrade, et buta dans un amas de tissus noir. Elle tenta alors de donner un coup de pied dedans, mais l'amas de tissu se mit à lui grogner dessus.

Elle recula et vit alors un rideau de cheveux noir se relever en l'air.

- Professeur Rogue?, hurla-t-elle.

- Ohhhh, Grangerrrrrrrr, lacha celui ci dans un esprit «Peace & Love» complètement flippant, puis il se releva d'un seul coup.

Son visage prit alors un teint livide (plus qu'à l'habitude quoi...ahem..).

- Heu, professeur? Est ce que ça va?. Observant le manque de réaction de son interlocuteur elle continua : Vous n'êtes quand même pas là depuis le début de la soirée?.

- Bahhh si.

- Ah non, mais JE rêve.

- Ne criez pas Granger. Votre voix idyllique perdrait de sa beauté angélique, si les décibels qu'elle exprimait, se voyait augmenté.

- Hein?...Mais vous avez bu où quoi?

- Du ponch.

- Beaucoup?

- Heu, 3 ou 4...de ses saladiers...

- Quoi?. Non mais vous êtes pas net.

- J'étais stressé pour ce soir.

- Eh bien, ça va être un véritable désastre.

- Mais non, ça va être trop top, lui lança Sev' avec un grand sourire en lui attrapant les épaules.

--  
_- Sev' arrêtes de sourire...Tu lui fais peur nomdidiou!! (L'auteuze s'excuse de son absence..peut être po remarquée d'ailleur...Mais l'auteuze est stressée et tout ça...enfin bon voilà...n'oeils de cocker..PARDON ahem..)  
__--_

- Heu, oui c'est sur, lacha Hermione en fixant les mains de Rogue sur ses épaules. Heu, LACHEZ MOI.

Un groupe de Gryffondors venait de quitter la scène en boitant après s'être bien trop déhanchés sur les Bee Gees, lorsqu'une musique douce se fit entendre.

On annonçait le duo de McGonagallll et de Miss Lovegood. Apprement celui de Lucius et Draco avait était reporté après celui de Severus et Hermione pour cause de...frictions familiales.

- Oh non, c'est à nous juste après, lacha Hermione totalement angoissée.Et là chanson?. Vous avez choisi quoi?.

Il y en a trois, vous choisirez, lui répondit il en sortant un papier de sa poche.

Elle le déplia et commença à lire.

- Heu, le premier est très bien mais...

- Ba quoi il y a un piano sur la scène.

- Oui, mais c'est un karaoké..Alors à moins que vous aillez collé des paroles sur du Mozart...

- Ohhhh...Ah ba non..

- C'est bien ce que je pensais...

- Quoi? Non mais ça va pas non? Lança Hermione en lisant le deuxième titre.

- Hein?, lança Severus plus fasciné par le nouveau saladier de ponch déposé gentillement par Trewlaney qu'autre chose.

- Roh lachez moi ce truc. Comment vous pouvez boire un machin pareil?. Bon, et puis où est ce que vous êtes allez chercher une chanson pareille?.

- Heu...j'ai...emprunté..l'ency...pédie...musi...ale...de Po..ter..répondit Rogue en titubant.

- Je ne chanterais pas «I want you», devant les élèves et tout les professeurs...Aussi délabrés, (et inconscients pour certains), soient ils..

- I waaant youuuuuuuu lalala lalaaa..

- Heu okay, faut se calmer hein...Bon, bah, on va prendre la trois. Pas trop le choix il faut dire et puis c'est...Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit, s'interrompti-t-elle, elle même, en écartant le rideaux pour voir la scène.

Elle vit alors Luna et McGonagall se tenir par les épaules et vasciller de droite à gauche, reprendre en choeur:

- Douceeee Nuiiiit, Saiiiinteeee Nuiiiiit...

- Oh mon dieu gémit Hermione.

- Lalala lalala, reprit Sev'.

- La ferme!, lacha Hermione. Au moins il est probable qu'elle nous ai endormi toute la salle.

- Hum, la troisième est bien alors?.

- Comme je l'ai dit il ya deux minutes, je n'ai pas franchement le choix.

- C'est vrai!

- ...

_Deux minutes plus tard..._

Accueillez Hermione Granger et le professeur Rogue, bailla McGonagall visant avec peine le micro. Elle courut alors s'asseoir sur une chaise, la faisant tourner sur elle même, trouvant apparement, elle aussi, fascinant, le fait de fixer le sol.

Pour seule réponse à son annonce, un corps à moitié zombifié lança faiblement :

- Harry : 23 / Ron : 24

- Très bien, murmura Hermione dans le micro, Rogue apuiyé sur une de ses épaules.

Elle poussa alors Rogue vers l'arrière et lui passa un micro. La musique débuta. Elle s'apprêta alors à chanter, bravant son angoisse, mais ses tympans manquèrent l'implosion lorsque Rogue se mit a chanter...où hurler.

Elle se retourna alors soudainement tandis que toute la salle était en phase d'éveil en réaction au bruit. Hermione fit alors face à un Severus, véritable rock star en puissance, courant de droite à gauche sur la scène, crispant son visage au fur à mesure des phrases, et hurlant à plein poumons...

- ..You show ussss evrything you've got..You keep on dancing and the room get hot...»

Hermione était figée sur place mais pour sa sécurité se colla contre un des murs, le regard horrifié. Par Merlin, il est possédé, pensa-t-elle horrifiée en voyant les élèves qui fixaient tous Severus de leurs yeux de shootés.

- ..I wannaaaa rock and roll all night and party everydayyyyyyy...reprit Rogue de plus belle, en sen glissant littéralement sur la scène.

- Vous devez protéger ma réputation Granger, se remémora-t-elle. Ah ba oui, mais là c'est foutu de chez foutu!

- Baby, baby that's quite a lot..And you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazyyyyyy...I wanna...continua-t-il en sautant sur place.

- Heureusement c'est bientôt fini, murmura-t-elle en observant Rogue effectuer une pirouette indescriptible.

La musique allait s'arrêter lorsqu'elle vit qu'il commençait à retirer sa cape. Elle attrapa alors son miro, annonça la fin du show et embarqua Severus dans les coulisses.

- C'est peut être pas la peine d'exhiber votre boxer Betty Boop à toute l'assemblée.

--  
_- Hey comment elle le sait ça! D'où tu connais l'existence de ce boxer, petite devergondée!! (Bah oui, elle réveille l'auteuze avec ses conneries celle là...)  
_--

- Tout le monde aime Betty...

- Mais oui, c'est ça, souffla Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle tenta de le soulever mais fit face à un poid mort qui s'écroula sur le sol en balbutiant quelques mots incompréhensible.

- Parfait!, lacha Hermione en se laissant glisser contre le mur.

Pendant ce temps, McGonagall annonça l'arrivée de Lucius et Draco Malefoy qui avaient apparement réglés leurs «conflits» familiaux. Draco, à gauche de la scène, faisait face à son père, à droite de la scène, le regard haineux.

- Bon je vous laisse piocher, lança Minerva en courant vers le ponch.

- Hum, souffla Lucius.

Il haussa un soucil et lança le papier dans les airs. We are Family, libéra celui ci en grosses lettres lumineuses. Lucius avait pensé à fuir, mais Minerva les regardait fixement son verre de ponch à la main.

Hermione ne put réprimer ses éclats de rire en entendant Draco et Lucius grogner péniblement : We areee familyyy. Elle tourna la tête et vit alors le boxer Betty Boop accroché au rideaux. Grâce au choléra, _(Ba oui pourquoi toujours grâce au ciel dabord!)_, il avait garder sa cape.

--  
_- Grâce...Grâce...hum ouais...(Comment ça, l'auteuze revient que quand ça l'interesse?...pffff)  
_--

Elle attrapa alors Rogue par le bras et le reconduisit au cachots. Elle le jeta sur son lit et retourna dans sa chambre s'enfouir sous sa couette.

_Le lendemain...Tadaaaaaa (ahem désolée..hors sujet...)_

Hermione alla manger et s'assied en face d'Harry et Ron. La salle était d'un calme inquiètant.Les professeurs déjeunaient calmement et Rogue ne semblait être l'objet d'aucunes reflexions. Tous, se remettaient d'une sacré cuite certes, mais tout de même..Hermione remarqua alors Lucius en pleine conversation avec le professeur McGonagall, et décida de s'approcher pour écouter.

- Enfin, rendez le moi!

- Non, Lucius. Je vous ai dit que je vous le rendrais uniquement si vous chantiez, et je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir vu chanter.

- Mais bien sur que si j'ai chanté.

- Absolument pas.

- Mais vous êtes sénile ma pauvre vieille.

- Vous n'arrangez pas votre cas, Lucius.

Hermione s'écarta alors le professeur McGonal se dirigeant vers la porte suivit de Lucius.

- Mais j'en ai besoin. Donnez le moi!

- NON.

- Et si je veux prendre un bain, hein?

- Je m'en contre fout, répondit elle en passant la porte.

- Rendez moi mon putain de canard jaune espèce de veille harpie sénile, hurla-t-il en lui courant derrière.

Hermione se dirigea vers Trewlaney morte de rire au bout de la table, qui pourtant n'avez rien capté à la scène.

- Dites moi professeur! Il y avait quoi dans votre ponch au juste?

- Vous n'en avez donc pas bu?

- Oh heu..Non.

- Un léger soupçon...d'oubli. C'est tellement plus drôle, une petite potion et tout le monde s'éclate sans se souvenir de rien, répondit elle en s'éloignant toujours pliée en quatre.

Une fois à la porte, Trewlaney rajouta :

- Désolée de ne pas avoir fait de ponch à Halloween, miss Granger!

Tous relevèrent alors la tête, et fixèrent aussitôt Rogue et Hermione, et malgrè son air zombifié, la salle fut prise de fou rire.

- Par Merlin, je suis maudite, bredouilla-t-elle en se dirigeant calmement vers la porte, cherchant vaguement Rogue du regard avant de sortir. Mais celui ci ne prêtait attention à rien, totalement plongé dans de grandes pensées philosophiques. Où est ce que j'ai foutu mon boxer Betty Boop moi?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Et voilà ainsi s'achève ce chapitre en esperant que vous ayez aimé. Pardon pour les fautes, mais je l'ai lu tellement de fois que je ne les voit plus --'! Enfin bref REVIEWWWWS REVIEWWWWWWWWWWS!XD!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, un new chap tout chaud. Plus court, Moins drôle mais l'auteuze elle fait la tronche parce qu'elle a pas eu son quota de reviews ouiiiiiiiiiin! Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture. Heu pour les critiques sur le nombre de fautes ahem il est 3H20 du mat' alors vous repasserez hein, j'ai fait ce qu'il était physiquement possible de faire XD!**

**Ps : Snakky, si tu m'entends depuis tes lointaines contrées (où je crève d'envie de mettre les pieds...hors sujet lol) Viggo est pour toi mdr! Beegees, je pouvais pas citer Alan parce que c'est quand même cencé être Rogue quelque part et tout ça lol! Mais des sondages disent qu'il a effectivement été élu en tant que "Dieu" pour certaines...Je ne viendrais donc pas me battre avec la horde de folles furieuses qui viendrait m'agresser si je refutais la rumeur...XD!Meuh non t'es po une folle furieuse mdr!**

**Enjoy!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un mois depuis noël, et aucunes répercutions désastreuses depuis, grâce à Trewlaney et son ponch magique.

Les relations entre Rogue et Hermione étaient redevenues normales. Autant dire : chamailleries, engueulades, regards gênés selon les circonstances et autres allusisons à leurs soirées arrosées. Sans compter bien sur quelques cours de potions très consciencieux, et d'autres plus explosifs, car si se froler le bras pour verser tels liquides dans tels récipients aurait pu éviter une explosion, ça n'aurait pas été du goûts de nos deux coincés du c...ahem enfin de la vie quoi...

--  
_- L'auteuze est d'une humeur super étrange. Essayez d'imaginer une humeur blazée, rêveuse, triste, et super excitée...(je promets c'est possible, mais je sais pas ce que ça va donner --')  
_--

Le cour de potions venait de se terminer et tout les élèves se préparaient à aller manger. Hermione ne se sentait pas très bien. Lorsque quasiment tout les élèves furent sortis de la salle, Rogue ne lui lança pas un regard, même pas cet espèce de sourire sadique qu'il affichait d'ordinaire pour faire fuir les derniers qui n'auraient pas quitté la salle. Ceci dit il était rare que certains restent lontemps après la fin du cour. Instinct de survie oblige. Luna était pourtant la seule avec Hermione à se trouver encore dans la salle, Rogue ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop absorbé par ses fioles et bouquins. Hermione vit alors Luna donner un coup de coude involontaire dans sa pile de livre qui se rapprocha dangereusement du bord de la table, et alla rattrapper les livres. Luna se retourna et remercia Hermione avec un sourire, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Tu ne viens pas?, lui murmura la petite blonde.

Hermione lui montra ses affaires encore éparpillées partout sur la table et lui répondit doucement qu'elle arriverait bientôt. Luna reprit donc le chemin de la sortie la tête dans les nuages manquant de foncer dans McGonagal qui passait devant la salle.

Hermione rassembla ses livres, ses crayons jaunes à l'éffigie de Titi (chacun ses vices hum), et les fourra dans son sac. Elle attrapa alors doucement sa baguette restée sur sa table et lança un regard rapide à Rogue toujours le nez dans ses bouquins. Elle était à la fois vexée et rassurée qu'il ne daigne pas lever la tête.

- Granger!, cria Rogue, une fois qu'elle arriva à la porte.

Elle se retourna et s'apperçut qu'il n'avait toujours pas relevé son rideau de cheveux du livre.

- Miss Lovegood a oublié un de ses livres, lança-t-il. Là!, rajouta-t-il en pointant une table au fond de la classe.

- Mais comment vous pouvez le savoir?, s'énerva-t-elle.Vous avez fixé votre satané bureau pendant toute l'heure.

- C'est un don que voulez vous!, lui répondit il en tournant une page de son livre.

- Je ne vois pas franchement que ça change de toutes façon, grommela Hermione.

- Eh bien, aujourd'hui ça m'aura surtout permit d'apprendre que vous m'avez fixé pendant une heure entière en vous demandant pourquoi je ne vous regardez pas et que ça vous énerve particulièrement.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle était hors d'elle, et il ne lui accorda même pas un regard pour qu'elle puisse lui hurler dessus.

- Vous savez ce que ça nous apprend surtout?, lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je serais curieux de le savoir!, répondit Rogue affichant un sourire sadique.

- Si vous savez que je vous ai fixé pendant une heure, c'est que vous avez fait exactement la même chose...hurla-t-elle en claquant la porte.

Rogue releva alors brusquement la tête de son bouquin, son sourire sadique se transformant en une moue déconfite, tandis qu'il entreprit de bafouiller un truc incompréhensible en direction de la porte desormais fermée.

--  
_- Rahhhh mais qu'elle bande de glands, c'est dingue de voir ça...  
__- ...  
__- Oh! Je te parles!  
__- ...  
__- Sevy ramène ta fraise...De suiiiiite...Rahhhh il m'énerveeeee!  
_--

Tous s'intallèrent à leur places respectives. Hermione s'assied à coté de Ron et en face d'Harry, puis bravant les coutumes, invita Luna à se joindre à eux. Elle aimait bien Luna et voir quelqu'un encore plus à l'ouest qu'elle (bien, bien, plus à l'ouest) la rassurait.

Depuis dix minutes, elle triturait son pauvre morceau de pain dans tout les sens, en écoutant vaguement la conversation qu'entretenait Ron et Harry apropos du latex (Me demandez pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut bien leur passer par la tête à ces deux là moi!) Elle aurait bien lancé un regard mauvais à Rogue de l'autre coté de la salle, mais elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Dumbledore et McGonagal qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle accompagnée d'une jeune fille blonde qui lui était inconnue.

A peine trentes secondes plus tard Dumbledore demandait l'attention de tout les élèves et professeurs.

- J'aimerais vous présenter, Barbie Pinkworld, une nouvelle élève chez les Serpentards.

- Oh mon dieu, gémit Hermione. Barbie Pinkworld, cracha-t-elle.Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose?.

- Regardez moi le regard pervers de Rogue, lacha Ron.

Hermione tourna imédiatement sa tête vers le maître des potions et constata les dégâts.

- Regardez moi cette bande de débiles la bave aux lèvres, souffla Hermione en lançant un regard vers la table des Serpentards, détournant elle même volontairement son attention de Rogue.

- Je suis sur que c'est son genre, renchérit Harry. Les blondes éffarouchées. Ce n'est qu'un pervers.

- N'importe quoi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, commença Hermione, puis elle se ravisa, en voyant que le maître des potions ne quittait pas la greluche écervellée des yeux. Non mais je rêve!Qu'est ce qu'il fait a baver sur cette espèce de...

Elle s'arrêta alors lorsqu'elle vit les regards surpris de Ron et d'Harry se poser sur elle.

- Enfin oui quoi, vous imaginez s'il commence a favoriser ses élèves et heu si...enfin vous savez...entreprit elle de se défendre.

- Mais enfin Hermione, c'est Rogue. S'il ne favorisait pas ses propres élèves il nous tomberait des winnies en peluches.

Elle vit alors la poupée gonflable se diriger vers Rogue, mais se tut. Harry et Ron avaient reprit leur conversation sur le latex, il faut dire que la nouvelle arrivante semblait coller à merveille avec le sujet ahem...

- Non mais, regardez là, souffla Hermione. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait?. Non mais elle ne va pas...?.

Hermione vit alors Barbie (_Mais c'est quoi ce nom?_) poser ses mains sur les épaules de Rogue en arborrant un large sourire.

- Elle pose ses pattes siliconées sur mon...enfin je veux dire...sur cette énergumen de Rogue, se reprit elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

- Quoi Hermione? Souffla Harry exaspéré d'être perturbé pendant ce qu'on appelera : le monologue du fouet _(Eh oui!XD)_

- Heu non, non rien, répondit elle en ingurgitant une gorgée du liquide épais qui se trouvait dans son verre (_Naaan c'est pas du ponch, ils vont pas être bourrés tout le temps quand même...)_

Aussitôt son verre posé, elle se mit, malgrè elle a fixer la scène de drague navrante à laquelle toute la salle pouvait assister. Le maître des potions posa alors soudainement son regard sur elle et elle tourna aussitôt la tête faisant mine de regarder ailleur.

--  
_- A cette allure là, on est pas couchés...Enfin moi, ce que j'en dis...  
_--

Un rictus sadique se dessina alors sur le visage de Severus, mais il ne quittait plus Barbie (--'...j'y peux rien c'est trop con XD) des yeux.

Après avoir envoyé le Q.I d'huître à sa table (qu'elle n'a pas rejoint vu qu'elle est allée se coller à Rogue --'), Dumbledore reprit son discour...

- Malgrè le fait que l'année soit déjà entammée, nous avons également le plaisir d'accueillir un nouveau professeur, qui ne restera que deux mois et qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence en venant enseigner au plus brillants d'entre vous l'art de la psychométrie. Perception des fluides de toutes sortes que nous pouvons dégager._(C'est fou comme ce que je présageait...heu...sensuel dirons nous, a plus tendance a virer au...tordu. Ah? C'est juste moi? Ah...ahem ok! L'auteuze retourne dans sa caverne.)_ Cette pratique est remise en cause, mais il n'en reste pas moins interessant d'en prendre connaissance, continua Dumbledore. On me fait cependant savoir, que le Professeur Mennen sera un peu en retard.(_Ba quoi c'était Mennen ou Mannix alors XD)_

A l'instant même où Dumbledore eut fini sa phrase, les deux portes à l'entrée de la salle se trouvèrent enfoncées pour laisser apparaître le fameux professeur en question dont le physique était proche de celui d'un dieu vivant (comprendre mélange de Johnny Depp, Viggo Mortensen, et tout autres mâles de votre choix ahem..)

Toutes les figures féminines de la salle le fixèrent au même instant. Toutes sauf Hermione bien sur, qui fixait Severus avec sa greluche, qui elle non plus n'avait pas décroché son regard de l'envoutant maître des potions si fantastiquement et incroyablement...heu je m'égare..

Bien évidemment habitué à l'effet qu'il provoquait, le professeur Mennen (hihi dsl...) se dirigea d'emblé vers Hermione qui ne le vit même pas arriver.

- Je sens une énergie étrange, souffla celui ci en faisant tournoyer soudainement ses mains autour d'Hermione.

Hermione sursauta et ne bougea plus complètement hypnotisée par cet être parfait sorti de nulle part.

- Vous êtes très enervée jeune demoiselle, souffla-t-il.

Ses mains frolèrent ses cheveux (pas facile de passer à coté vous me direz...Pauvre Hermy...) puis sa peau...

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il me fait celui là,_ pensa Hermione. _Ahhh c'est pas grave qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut_, pensa-t-elle en affichant un sourire béat.

--  
- _Didiouuuu j'adore le sgens que j'invente...ahem désoléeeeeee...(Mais non l'auteuze n'a pas un sourire idiot sur le visage pfffff d'abord..)  
_--

Tout les regards se tournèrent alors vers Hermione. Severus véxé de ne plus être le centre de toutes les attentions tourna également la tête pour voir qui lui piquait la vedette.

- Vous êtes vraiment heu incroyableuuuh vous savez, beugla Barbie. Moi aussi j'adore trop Betty Boop quoi...

- Oui, oui c'est ça, souffla Rogue, en fixant Hermione. Nan mais il nous fait quoi lui?. Il ne va toucher ma...

Il tourna la tête pour voir si quelqu'un écoutait la conversation qu'il entrenait avec lui même à part bien sur la dinde débile qui lui souriait chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête.

_Tais toi pauvre con, manquerai plus qu'on t'entende,_ pensa-t-il.

Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure de «vas y que je te fais une démonstration sur scène de mes talents incroyables en tripotant ouvertement mademoiselle Granger tout à fait consentante», Severus se leva brusquement faisant du même coup tomber sa glue personnifiée de l'accoudoir.

- Je pense que ce sera suffisant!, hurla-t-il pour être entendu dans toute la salle.

- Oh, souffla McGonnagal. Oui, c'est vrai regardez Albus, il est déjà tard. Les élèves doivent aller en cours.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Rogue et il senti qu'être la raison de la reprise des cours accroiterait son impopularité, mais il s'en fichait éperduement.

Hermione qui s'était retrouvée allongée sur une table, se rassied et reprit ses esprits.

--  
_- N'empêche, qu'est ce que c'est que ce Poudlard orgiaque que j'ai dans le crâne?.Je vous le demande mdr!  
__--_

- Vous n'appréciez guère mes méthodes professeur,? lui lança Manix...heu non c'était Mennen hein? Mdr!

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec vos méthodes, je pense qu'expérimenter ça sur les élèves n'est pas une bonne idée.

La plupart des élèves avaient quittés la salle suivant McGonnagal au pas pour rejoindre leurs quartiers avant le prochain cour. Hermione avait reprit ses esprits et assistait, sans bouger, à la discussion entre les deux professeurs.

- Les élèves?. Où cette élève?, demanda Mennen un rictus sadique collé sur la tronche._ (Encore un détraqué...rahlala)_

- Quoi? On peut savoir ce que vous insinuez?, lacha Severus avec la voix qui tendait dangereusement à virer dans les aigus, avec une expression de panique sur le visage.

Hermione croisa ses bras et afficha dès lors un sourire satisfait au vu de la tournure de la situation. Le fait de voir Blondie (Roh Barbie et Blondie c'est pareil mdr) se ramasser la tronche de l'autre coté de la salle n'enleva rien au jouissif de la situation.

McGonnagal fit alors irruption dans la salle.

- Professeur??, hurla-t-elle. Vos cours de psycho...machin chose sont demandés.

Mennen leva les yeux au ciel, et se dirigea faire la sortie partageant au préalable un large sourire avec Hermione.

Severus rejoignit alors Hermione qui rejoignait elle même la sortie.

- Je ne voit vraiment pas ce que vous trouvez à ce crétin qui ne raconte que des inepsies, grommela Rogue.

- Au moins il n'est pas monté sur coussins d'airs comme votre nouvelle amie, lacha Hermione affichant toujours son grand sourire.

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'arborer cette mine réjouit. Ne croyez pas un mot de ce qu'il à dit, je ne vois pas dans qu'elle monde tordu je pourrais vous portez un quelquonque interêt. Vous ne m'interessez absolument pas Granger!

- Oh, j'en suis convaincue, souffla-t-elle sarcastique.

- Ne soyez pas si sure de vous, Granger. Si je vous dis que je ne vous aime pas, c'est que je ne vous aime pas.

- Et bien la prochaine fois que vous n'aimez pas quelqu'un, ne passez pas un quart d'heure a essayer de le lui démontrer, lacha-t-elle en louchant sur sa montre. Partez simplement ce sera plus crédible...souria-t-elle en empruntant le couloir opposé.

- Non mais Granger, croyez moi je ne vous aime paaaaaas!Rahhh merde...souffla-t-il en se dirigeant dans l'autre sens.

Hermione fit alors demi tour, et retourna dans la salle.

- Luna?, cria-t-elle à la jeune fille qui fixait toujours son assiette.

- Ah! Hermione...Ba où sont tout les autres?, lacha-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

- Partis en cour, Luna.

- Oh...

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

- Oui, je sais je devrais faire attention à ce qui se passe...Mais il n'arrive jamais rien d'interessant pendant le repas, souffla Luna.

- Non, tu as raison, ajouta Hermione. Jamais rien d'interessant, souffla-t-elle. Puis elle se retourna soudain et fixa Rogue qui l'observait, caché, depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

Celui ci fut supris et se gromela une ou deux insultes à lui même pour s'être fait prendre.

- Granger, comment saviez vous que j'étais là?.

- Que voulez vous professeur!. J'ai un don.

- Ah-ah...humpffff, grommala Severus en retournant dans ses cachots.

La vengeance serait terrible, TERRIIIIIIIBLE!..._(Mouhahahahahahaaaaaa, okay l'auteuze devient dingueeee. Faites pas attention...) _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Voilààà fin de chap! A vos claviers, Veux des reviews (noeils de cocker) Comment ça vous vous en foutez? Hannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnlalalaaaaa!REVIEWS DIDIOUUUU!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour très chers lecteurs! Me revoilà plus vite que prévu, mais ne vous habituez pas à ce rythme de croisière héhé, c'est exceptionel...Enfin non, en fait, les reviews m'ont fait trop plaisir...Je vous avez bien dit qu'il me fallait des reviews. **

**Merci à oOo-PoP-oOo.sky (ps : j'adore ton pseudo à chaque fois que je le lis, je peux pas m'empêcher de visualiser du pop corn exploser dans mon micro-ondes mdr), en ce qui concerne la location du prof Mennen, je te le prêtes mais attention la partie Johnny reste à la maison, non mais! Et il faudra me le rendre avant la fin de la fic parce qu'il refera une apparition, c'est obligé XD! Merci également à Tania. Toi qui voulait les voir se sauter dessus, j'espère que tu seras satisfaite ;)!****Et puis Mione2509, finalement tu l'auras bien aujourd'hui ta dose de Sev' et d'Hermione mdr!**

**Je vous demande également une grande indulgence car autant que je m'en souvienne c'est mon premier rated M, ba vi la frustration c'est bien mais bon...lol! J'ai donc encore changé les détails de présentation de la fic..C'est pas grave ça ne fait jamais que 5 fois que je le fais mdr.**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

- Rajoutez une plume noir!, ordonna Rogue depuis son bureau à Hermione, sur un ton très distant.

C'était un de leurs fameux cours particuliers. Hermione devait préparer une potion en suivant les directives de Severus qui lui balançait des ordres à tour de bras sans même la regarder. Elle aurait pu danser la macarena dans la pièce qu'il ne l'aurait même pas vu.

Depuis le déjeuner de la veille, il ne lui adressait plus un mot.Quant à elle, si au début elle avait été amusé par la situation, là, elle commençait sérieusement a péter les plombs.

Il était le pro des non dits et elle le savait, mais ce n'était pas du tout son cas, et garder son calme devenait de plus en plus dur. (Imaginez que l'on vous pose un bol de häagen dazs midnight summer cookies – pour les non initiés brownies et glace au chocolat noir wahoooow- et qu'on vous regarde salivez devant le bol en vous disant «Non, non. T'as pas le droiiiit d'y toucheeeer». Ne serait ce pas totalement inhumain?!Non l'auteuze ne parle pas d'experience parce que quand elle veut manger de la häagen dasz, elle la mange mouhahahaaa. Voilà c'était tranche de vie, tranche de fromage, passons...ahem...)

--  
- _Allez Sevy! Sois un peu plus gentil. Elle t'as rien fait la pauvre.  
- __QUOI? ELLE M'A RIEN FAIT?  
- __Ok, ok, du calme! Eh bé la susceptibilité fait son grand retour.  
- __Humpfff.  
- __Mouais c'est ça, j'aime po parler quand t'es comme ça!  
- __PARFAIT!..Humpfff..  
- __PARFAIT! (Discussion d'enfer wahhhh lol)  
_--

Hermione lança donc la plume dans le super chaudron Betty Boop new age. (Ben non il n'existe pas de chaudrons Betty Boop, mais c'est officiel si un jour ça se fait, je serais l'instigatrice de l'idée XD!)

- A quoi elle est cencée servir cette potion?, demanda-t-elle sur un ton tout aussi distant que celui du maître occlumens.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir!

- D'accoooord, souffla celle ci au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Maintenant, ajoutez le truc rouge, baragouina Rogue.

- Hum, le truc rouge...Vous pourriez pas être plus précis des fois?

- La fiole juste sous votre nez!

_Calme toi. Ne le frappe pas. Vide cette foutue fiole rouge la dedans et tais toi. ZEEEEN_, pensa Hermione.

- Et vous devez obtenir un mélange bleuté, souffla Severus totalement ailleur en chercant un livre à l'opposé de la pièce.

- C'est Orange!, lacha Hermione.

- Non, je viens de vous dire que c'était bleuté, répondit il en grognant.

- Oui, ça j'ai compris, que votre sacro sainte mixture elle devait être bleue. Mais la mienne, ELLE EST ORANGE! Vous percutez?, hurla Hermione, ahem légèrement énervée.

Severus se retourna soudainement le regard noir.

--  
- _Sevy?!...Non, Sevychou...Calmeeeee toiiii!  
- __...  
__Oulàlà...(L'auteuze s'attends à tout, ba oui c'est qu'elle sait vraiment pas ce qui va arriver! Meuh non je ne suis pas folle...)  
_--

- Oui. J'ai percuté comme vous dites Granger. Je n'y peux rien si vous êtes incompétente.

- Ah bé, elle est pas mal celle là. Vous me dites de faire une potion dont je ne connais pas les effets. Cela consiste en tout et pour tout à mélanger ce liquide rouge et cette plume noir. Liquide que je n'ai pas préparé moi même, plume que je n'ai pas été chercher non plus.Vous me dites que ce truc doit devenir bleu, c'est déjà un miracle chimique qu'il soit devenu orange votre machin. Et par dessus le marché c'est de ma faute, hurla-t-elle.

- Parfaitement!, renchérit Rogue.

- Agrrrrr mais vous êtes félé!hurla-t-elle en passant de l'autre coté du bureau.

- Non mais je ne vous permet pas de me hurler dessus. C'est vous qui êtes dingue!

- Ah oui? Vraiment?, beugla-t-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

- Oui, VRAIMENT!, hurla-t-il à son tour.

Hermione bouillonait, elle allait devenir dingue si elle ne faisait rien. _Je vais le frapper. Obligé_!pensa-t-elle pendant qu'il l'a défiait d'un regard noir.Elle le poussa alors violemment contre le mur ne trouvant rien à répondre qui serait assez fort pour exprimer à qu'elle point elle était énervée.

- Non mais ça va pas! Vous êtes malade, hurla Rogue.Vous n'êtes qu'une espèce de folle incapable de se contrôler!

Elle le plaqua alors contre la bibliothèque, ce qui provoqua la chute de livres tels que : «Tortures : Comment arrêter en trente jours», «Un dingue à la recherche de son chat me harcèle : Pourquoi est ce que je n'attire que les gens fous?», «Betty Boop : Plus qu'un cul-te (Avis aux amateurs de reflets d'acide), une idéologie». _(Comment ça mes livres sont bizares? Arrêtez de mentir vous crevez d'envie de savoir où je les ai eu mdr)_

Et totalement à bout de souffle, elle colla ses lèvres brûlantes sur la bouche glacée du maître des potions, et l'embrassa passionnément.

--  
- _YEEEEEEEEEHAHHHH :) Ahem...désolée..  
_--

Elle relacha alors son emprise et fixa ses prunelles noirs.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes GRANGER?!

- Mais vous ne savez donc jamais quand la fermer, souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau.

_Ton solennel et heu Ton «harlequin» si je puis dire...Quoi? Vous avez jamais entendu parler de ça? Je parle des livres hein, pas des bonbons!XD!_

Et dans un élan amoureusement fièvreux d'hormones en ébulition profonde (ba ouais, tout ça mdr), Severus se laissa faire, l'embrassant à son tour, s'abandonnant dans les bras brulants d'une Hermione éffrontée et sauvage, goutant au fruit défendu, s'abbreuvant d'une passion interdite qui les conduisit à s'arracher bestialement leurs vêtements.

Tout deux laissèrent libre cours à l'intensité de leurs désirs, comblant l'état d'ivresse rageuse de leurs pulsions sexuelles refoulées et désormais incontrôlables.

Ils assouvirent leurs fanstasmes les plus inavouables dans l'intimité de leurs deux corps enlacés. Hermione étanchant sa soif du parfum ennivrant qu'était celui de Severus, faisant glisser ses ongles le long de son dos agile et musclé qui ondulait sensuellement de plaisir sous ses griffes. Et Severus, satisfaisant son besoin avide de la posséder et de lui appartenir, poursuivait sa quête éffrénée de la moindre parcelle de son corps ardent qui se cambrait sous sa bouche véhémente, tandis qu'il la couvrait de ses baisers fougueux.

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Severus, alors qu'il la plaquait contre la bibliothèque, et elle ne put retenir un gémissement de bonheur lorsqu'il fit glisser sa main le long de sa nuque jusqu'au bas de son dos, accentuant sa prise sur celui ci.

Subissant tout à tour, l'un et l'autre, leurs caresses enflammées de l'excitation qui les portaient, ils succombèrent sous le plaisir jouissif de leur étreinte fusionelle lorsqu'il la pénétra, perpétuant dans un mouvement de va et viens, leur délectation voluptueuse qui ne faiblissait pas.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque humide, engouffrant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Severus, se cambrant sous l'assaut des vagues de plaisir qui l'envahissait, laissant échapper en un souffle, ses gémissements de plaisir et offrant sa poitrine nue à son amant insatiable. Severus laissa sa langue vagabonder sur la peau blanche et soyeuse d'Hermione, et accompagna les gémissements de celle ci d'un râle de plasir.

Puis il se retira, envellopant toujours Hermione de ses bras. Il alla l'allonger doucement sur le lit et s'allongea à coté d'elle. Leurs corps en sueurs s'enlacèrent tandis qu'elle posait sa tête contre le torse de Severus qui l'entourait de ses bras protecteurs. Et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre expérimentant une nouvelle fois l'extase de leur union.

--  
- _Pouhalalalala l'auteuze elle est dans un état...Elle est rincée, vannée, crevée, morte XD! Dingue...C'était rien fleur bleue, l'auteuze est poètique wahhh...le trip XD.  
_--

Severus ouvrit les yeux. Il était au bord du lit, et se retrouvait à fixer la moquette. Il se leva ne jetant pas un regard autour de lui, puis se retourna pour attraper son mug et son ombrelle resté sur la table de chevet. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Hermione enroulée dans les draps, et une succession de reflexions fusèrent dans sa tête :

_Impression de déjà vu! Bon sang, est ce que je rêve?. Bon, si une mangue déboule de sous le lit c'est que je suis en train de rêvé. Par Merlin, je ne rêve pas. Je ne rêvais pas. Je me disais aussi que ça me semblait bien réel. Non mais, tu te rends compte de ce que t'as fait?. Comment réagir?.Et elle, comment elle va réagir?. Bon peu importe sa réaction, si elle fait comme si il ne s'était rien passé, je ferais pareil. Je suis pas doué pour les grandes déclaration moi. Et si elle te sautes dessus?. Hum ba on a vu ce que ça donné hier!(Sourire sadique ahem...) Bon une douche et je verrais ensuite._

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle était seule, la tête engouffrée dans sa taie d'oreiller. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain et elle se redressa d'un coup sur le lit. Et ses peurs furent confirmées lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était dans le lit de Rogue. Elle se leva toujours enroulée dans le drap et une succession de reflexions fusèrent dans sa tête :

_Finalement, c'était plus comique la dernière fois. Si seulement une mangue pouvait débouler de sous le lit. Au moins, le message est clair, il n'est même pas là quand je me réveille. Il doit penser que c'est la pire erreur de sa vie. Il a sans doute raison. Par Merlin, mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit?. J'étais partie pour le frapper, et pouf me vlà adossée à la bibliothèque en train de...Enfin bref, si il avait voulu qu'on en parle, il serait là. Qui plus est, c'est pas le pro de la discussion. Peut être que moi non plus à bien regarder, ahem..Il préfère tout oublier, je vais faire pareil. Je verrais comment il réagit la prochaine fois qu'on se vera. Et si il te saute dessus?. Pfff comme si il allait faire ça! Bon, rentrer, prendre une douche, et allez manger._

--  
_L'auteuze s'arrache les cheveux...Dites vous pensez que mes persos ils reflètent ma personnalité quelque part?.Nan parce que c'est ce qu'on dit des gens qui écrivent généralement...Nom d'une chouette au nutella, ma vie ce sera pas tout les jours l'éclate, je vous le dis moi. Trop de questions, tuent les questions XD!  
_--

_Trois heures et demi plus tard..._

- Harry, en quoi est ce que le latex serait la solution à tout les problèmes du monde?, souffla Ron en mastiquant ses carottes.

- Enfin Ron, on en à déjà parler plus d'une fois, si les gens se conffectionnaient de jolis costumes, et nous faisait des démonstrations de leurs talents, ils passeraient moins de temps à se déclarer la guerre.

- Heu...C'est un point de vue, mais tu ne crois pas qu'apprendre les multiples utilisations du fouet au monde pourrait pousser les gens à...se battre.

- Non. Le fouet n'est pas un instrument de torture, répondit Harry sur un ton passioné. Un fouet est un instrument de maîtrise. Un fouet est un instrument de plaisiiiir. Il peut être fait de simples lanières de cuir ou bien même d'une simple corde, et posséder un pouvoir immense. Il peut être décoré de plumeees, de perleeees, ou de pierreees...

- Mais oui bien sur! Ron?. On peut savoir pourquoi tu l'a relancé sur le sujet au juste?, cracha Hermione.

- Humpfff, gromela celui ci en écrabouillant une pomme de terre dans son assiette.

- Le monologue du fouet. C'est n'importe quoi. Ecris un bouquin tant que t'y est, lacha Hermione.

Elle prenait part à la conversation cherchant désespérement à cacher son angoisse, ainsi que le fait qu'elle évitait de regarder ailleurs ne voulant pas croiser le regard de Rogue.

- Tu peux en rire, mais je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. Un bouquin, répéta Harry les yeux pétillants.

Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et fixa intensément son assiette, jouant à l'aide de sa fourchette avec ses carottes et ses pommes de terre.

_Mais on a passé la nuit ensemble, et c'était fantastiiiiique, souffla Mme Carotte. Je m'en fou, je n'aime personne moi, cracha l'homme patate. _Hermione planta alors sa fouchette à plusieurs reprises dans la pauvre carotte._ Tu resteras seule, SEULE, SEULE! Et avec un peu de chance, quand tu seras entourée de tes 34 chats, Harry viendra te faire la lecture de son monologue du fouet, pensa-t-elle. Tu parles d'une vie..._

Severus n'avait pas quitté le sol de la pièce des yeux. Il passait entre les table tel un courant d'air afin de retrouver ses quartiers au plus vite. Mais il fut stoppé dans sa course à cause...d'une chaise.

- Par Merlin, mais qu'ai je fait pour me coltiner des crétins pareil tout les jours?, souffla-t-il. Ah, justement Potter, lacha-t-il en fixant le propriètaire de la chaise. Non seulement vous bloqué mon chemin, mais pourriez vous me dire où sont passés les cordes et toutes les plumes de corbeaux qu'il y avait dans ma réserve?.

- Heu...Je n'en sais rien moi.

- Ahem...gromela Ron.

- Mouais bien sur, grogna Severus en fixant intensément l'accusé. Très bien je n'ai pas le temps pour ça de toute façon.

Sa tête pivota de l'autre coté de la table et il se retrouva face à face avec Hermione.

- Oh, Granger!lacha-t-il surpris.

- Bonjour!, répondit elle le ton neutre affichant néanmoins un léger sourire.

- Heu oui, Bonjour.

Et il resta là, à la fixer sous les regards interrogateurs de Ron et de Harry. Hermione se perdit un instant dans son regard essayant de comprendre ce que voulait dire ces yeux là, mais sentit vite que les regards fixes de ces deux amis commençait à devenir trop insistants. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle sans bouger la tête, simplement en roulant des yeux, essayant de faire réagir Severus le plus discrétement possible.

- Ahem..Heu oui, reprit celui ci perturbé. Je vous verrais en cour, ne soyez pas retard, lança-t-il le ton glacé, aux trois amis.

_- Agrrrrrrrrrr, par Merlin!. Mais c'était quoi ça?.Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire??_, hurla Hermione intérieurement, levant ses mains et fronçant les sourcils, malgrè elle, en signe d'incompréhension. _On oublie?. On oublie pas?. On verra quand on sera seuls?. Il va me rendre dingue. Je vais devenir cinglée, pensa-t-elle._

- Ce prof est vraiment pas net. C'est définitif, lacha Ron en regardant Rogue s'éloigner.

- Mouais, ajouta Hermione en pulvérisant ses carottes.

- Pour en revenir au latex, et au fouet...commença Harry.

- Ok, je m'en vais moi, souffla Hermione. J'ai du travail en retard.

Elle attrapa son livre et elle quitta la table sous le regard compréhensif de Ron qui allait se taper un énième panégyrique du fouet.

J_e n'en reviens pas! C'est dingue! Rien du tout, pas un mot...Même avec un mot j'aurais pu comprendre_, pensa-t-elle en passant la porte. «Granger, j'ai besoin de vous voir pour parler de la potion sur laquelle nous travaillons». C'est vraiment si difficile à dire, gromela-t-elle en entrant dans le couloir qui menait aux cachots. C'est dingue d'être aussi...

Elle sentit alors une pression sur son bras droit, et fut attirée dans un des renfoncements sombres du grand couloir. Et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Severus qui la fixait de son regard noir et glacial. Elle tenta de se dérober ne sachant comment réagir face à tant de froideur, mais il attrapa de nouveau son bras et l'attira contre lui. Puis il posa sa main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa avec toute l'ardeur donc il pouvait faire preuve. Elle se colla alors à lui, et ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans l'obsurité des lieux, ne laissant pour preuve de leur présence que le livre qu'Hermione laissa tomber,(«Vous venez de passer la nuit avec votre professeur : Comment interpréter les signes») ces mains étant occupées par...autre chose!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Voilà...heu des critiques, des cris, des réactions, un ti mot? Uh?XD. J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour les détails, mais bon j'aime laisser une place pour votre imagination moi. Et vous savez quoi? J'ai déjà le chap d'après en tête c'est magiiique...mdr.Go go go, le joli bouton bleu vous attend héhé!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à vous, ÔÔÔÔÔ gentils lecteurs reviewers ou non, et merci pour les reviews et merci pour tout. Ok, je me calme mdr! L'auteuze a écrit son chapitre depuis hier soir mais elle s'est écroulée comme une masse et telle une marmotte, elle a dormi tout l'après midi...Hannnn pas biiien! Revenons aux reviews. Très chère Mademoiselle Black, je suis profondément désolée mais johnny depp est à MOI! Enfin bon je vais pas faire le blabla du "rien n'est à moi, les persos appartenant à une femme bien trop riche pour que ce soit moi, et Johnny appartenant à une chanteuse et actrice française qui est donc du même coup bien riche elle aussi XD"! Bref tout le monde a capter le concept! Merci également pour tout les ajouts de cette fic dans les favoris, les alertes, les bidules trucs divers et variés...Vous verriez le grand sourire que l'auteuze affiche dès qu'elle reçoit un mail en provenance de ce charmant site. A ce propos, Tania, tu peux ranger tes mouchoirs, t'en aura pas besoin lol! Je m'apperçoit que ce préambule de chap c'est un sacré bordel mais bon...tampis lol!**

**Enjoy!**

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Mercredi..._

- Mais non, on ne peut pas...souffla Hermione voyant déjà la cape de Severus tomber sur le sol.

Le maître des potions la fixa, haussant un sourcil.

- Bon d'accord. On peut..rajouta-t-elle tandis qu'il l'allongeait sur une des tables.

Puis il entreprit de la déshabiller alors qu'il était lui même déjà torse nu.

- Tu es sur que...?. Le cour est dans une heure, commença Hermione.

- Je suis sur, lacha-t-il en la fixant avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

_Jeudi..._

- Hermione! Non!.

- Mais si, chuchota-t-elle en l'entraînant au fond de la bibliothèque.

- Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir, grogna Severus.

- Mais non, rajouta-t-elle en se collant à lui, plaquant les mains contre sa torse.

Severus loucha vers l'entrée puis ses yeux roulèrent et finirent par se fermer lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres d'Hermione se poser sur les siennes.

_Vendredi..._

- Enfin seuls, lacha Severus en attrapant Hermione par le bras au détour d'un couloir.

- Non. Harry et Ron ne vont pas tarder à...

Il engouffra alors sa tête dans son cou et l'embrassa. Son souffle chaud la fit frissoner et elle capitula...

_Samedi..._

--  
_- Non mais, vous trouvez pas qu'ils ne s'arrêtent jamais?! Espèce de Bunny en puissance...(Eh oui l'auteuze n'a pour référence orgiaque qu'un bande de lapins en rute...Etrange cette image tout de même...)._  
--

_Samedi donc...XD._

- Plus d'excuses, lacha Hermione. On est absolument tranquille, rajouta-t-elle en fermant la porte du bureau de Severus.

- Oui. Absolument, chuchota-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'il l'allongea sur le lit, trois coups nerveux et concis se firent entendre contre la porte.

- Non mais je rêve, souffla Hermione.

- Je dois allez voir, souffla-t-il. Qui est là?, rajouta-t-il plus fort.

- C'est Draco, lacha une fois faible et sanglotante de l'autre coté de la porte.

Severus lança un regard paniqué à Hermione encore allongée sur le lit.

- D'accord, d'accord. Je vais dans la salle de bain. Tout ça pour un crétin pareil. On aura tout vu...

Deux jours plus tard Severus n'avait pas revue Hermione. Il avait compté profiter du dimanche pour la voir, mais il avait eu beau la chercher, il ne l'avait pas trouvé.

- Ah, je suis très impatient...souffla Harry.

- Oui j'ai compris, souffla Ron.

- Bon c'était il y a deux jours, mais Ginny sera très contente j'en suis certain.

- Oui je sais, souffla de nouveau Ron en écrasant la bouillit informe dans son assiette.

- J'ai travaillé sur ce fouet multi-fonctions depuis si lontemps...

- OUI, je le sais, cria Ron.

- Oh ça va, tu ne te rend pas compte. Un fouet qui peut servir de poignard et de lassaut...

Ron se contenta de pouffer. Severus quitta sa table cherchant rapidement Hermione du regard mais il ne la vit pas. Il arriva alors vers la table de Potter et Weasley.

- Ron, tu ne comprends pas. Toi, tu es seul.

- Merci, soupira celui ci.

- C'était la saint valentin tu comprends...Une fête moldue plus qu'importante.

- D'après ce que m'a dit Hermione c'est surtout plein de crise de foie et des fleurs qui finissent par mourir.

- Absolu...

Rogue déboula devant eux lorsque le nom d'Hermione fut prononcé.

- Professeur, bafouilla Ron en se redressant, lui qui était avachit sur la table.

- On peut savoir quelle conversation tordue vous entrenez encore?. Vous faites un bruit insupportable.

Ron se contenta de hausser les yeux puis lança :

- Moi je ne dis pas grand chose.

- Eh bien vous comprenez, je prépare un cadeau pour Ginny. C'est un fouet magnifique multi-taches, vous savez, il peut servir à...

- Vous voyez, lacha Ron. Moi je ne dis rien il p-a-r-l-e tout seul.

- Je vois oui, répondit Rogue en observant Harry qui continuait son monologue.

- ...parce que vous voyez, c'était la St Valentin...

Rogue eut d'un coup un visage horrifié.

- La saint quoi?

- Roh, la St Valentin. Une fête moldue, célébrant l'amouuuuuuur, chanta Harry.

- Principalement des vomissements et des morts, souffla Ron en souriant.

- Ron, ça suffit!Ne désacralise pas le sacrééééé, ne...

- Assez, Potter! Allez gémir ailleurs, lacha Rogue en tournant les talons...

- Tu vois Ron, il n'est pas receptif, souffla Harry. Le fouet multifonctions l'aiderait grandement...Parce que c'est une invention graaaandiiiioooose...

- Pitié, lacha Ron en plantant sa fourchette dans le bois de la table face à un Harry qui ne s'arrêtait plus de parler.

- La Saint Valentin, cracha Severus en arpentant les couloirs. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc?. Est ce qu'Hermione pourrait m'éviter à cause de ça. Il faut que je lui achète un fouet?...C'est un cul-te ( la référence est universelle...ahem...) barbare..mais il peut être interessant, lacha-t-il affichant un sourire sadique.

Il fit alors quelques recherches, incluant un cambriolage chez les gryffondors, une potions de sommeil sur Dumbledore et un sort de...heu sobrièté sur McGonagal...Ahem bref pour les détails revenez plus tard! _(A vrai dire revenez vraiment plus tard, il y a une mini possibilité de flash back si je suis de bonne humeur XD!)_

Il avait donc subtilisé (de nouveau) l'encyclopédie moldue de Potter, et avait décidé de la garder. Il éviterait ainsi les allez retours.

--  
_- Severus Rogue, le roi de la simplicité...Ba moi je dis : Si c'était le cas, ça se SAURAIT! Tu vas lui rendre son bouquin ouais...Non mais...  
__- Non, d'abord!  
__- Hannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Sevychou tu t'arranges pas...C'est Betty qui va être contente tient...  
_--

_Un cadeaux...Mais je ne fais pas ça moi...Qu'est ce que je pourrais lui acheter?..._Il relut une nouvelle fois la description écrite de la célébration de la fête en question..._Cadeaux...Amoureux...Couples...Mots doux...Cupidon _(Quel nom ridicule!_)..Coeurs...Chocolat...Roses..Passion..._

Durant cette succession de mots il du réprimer trois haut le coeur. Si seulement cette fête avait pu être une ode à sa Betty Boop et à ses ombrelles, là il aurait su quoi lui donner. Quoique non, plutôt se teindre en blond et devenir gogo dancer que donner Betty, même en mug!

_--  
- Misèèèère qu'elle image flippante, Sevychou en blond, brrrrrr! Et heuuu dis toi comment tu sais ce qu'est un gogo dancer hein?? Ohhhhhhhh?? Ton passé te rattraperas, le passé nous rattrape toujourrrrs Sevychouuuuu (l'auteuze est folle, ne pas faire attention...Comment ça vous le saviez pas?)  
--_

- Bon très bien...Des chocolats. Hum ça doit se trouver ça...conclut il.

_Le lendemain..._

- Ah Ron, Harry! Je vous cherchez partout. Tenez, c'est pour vous, souria-t-elle en leur tendant deux paquets.

- Oh merci, répondirent ils en choeurs. Tu n'aurais pas du.

Ron eut le droit aux derniers Candy...(Ils ont des références de la mort qui pétrifie, on se refait pas...Heu et non, ce ne sont pas les miennes...Enfin Candy, je vous en prit...), quant à Harry il eut le droit à une dizaine de lanières de cuir ultra résistantes.

- Oh Hermione, c'est fantastique!, souffla Harry.

- Je me disais bien que ça te plairais. Je vous laisse je dois ranger mes affaires, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter en les quittant.

Elle leur aurait bien dit : Allez dites merci que j'aille sauter sur poupounet d'amour (Nan elle l'appelle pas comme ça...roooh..) mais ça l'aurait pas franchement fait.

Elle alla déposer ses affaires et alla frapper à la porte en face de la sienne, la poussant doucement.

Elle trouva Severus figé, assit à son bureau.

- Bonjour, souffla-t-elle en s'approchant constatant que son arrivée n'avait même pas été remarquée.

Son «bonjour» ne l'avait pas été plus.

- Eh bien, c'est tout l'effet que je te fais?, lança-t-elle.

Severus sortit alors de sa transe.

- Oh non, j'étais heu...ça va?.

- Oui, je...commença Hermione en souriant.

- Non parce que tu vois, reprit il en lui coupant la parole, ce qui provoqua une moue exédée chez Hermione. Je pensais...Je ne savais pas...trop quoi prendre alors...commença-t-il en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce.

- Severus?. De quoi est ce que...?.

- Je ne voyais vraiment pas quoi faire...Et tu n'étais nulle part...

- Mais nom d'une chouette au nutella, tu vas arrêter de me couper la parole, et arrête de tourner comme ça je vais vomir, hurla-t-elle.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas ces trucs. Ah ba tient, ils avaient bien parlé de vomissements, cracha-t-il.

Hermione commençait à devenir dingue, affichant tour à tour, expression d'incompréhension, et de colère. Rogue lui tendit alors une boîte noir mal envellopée. Hermione resta un instant figée.

- C'est quoi ça?.

- Un cadeau.

- Ohhh, souffla-t-elle surprise. Elle attrapa la boîte, puis l'ouvrit, pour découvrir...(_Mais heu attends il y a quoi dans la boîteuuuh?!)_

- Tu aimes?, demanda Rogue.

- Heuuuu, souffla Hermione. Tu m'as acheté des menottes?.

- Oui.

- D'accord. Et heu...pourquoi?.

- Eh bien, il n'y avait plus de chocolat, et j'ai pensé à des flèches, parce que la créature ailée au nom stupide tire sur les gens avec, mais j'ai trouvé ça bizare.

- Ok. Alors premièrement, je n'ai rien compris, et deuxièment, il est vrai qu'offrir des menottes c'est...normal.

- Tu n'a pas l'air d'aimer, bafouilla Severus. Pourtant ils parlaient d'attachements, de liens ou je ne sais quoi. C'est parfait des menottes, non?, rajouta Severus.

--  
_- Rohhh pleures poooo...Ah il est trop sentimental..  
__- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi!  
__- Oh Sevychou n'ai pas peur de tes sentiments...  
__- Non mais, elle est dingue...  
_--

- Va vraiment falloir que tu m'aides là, lacha Hermione. Parce que c'est pas très clair...

- Eh bien, tu m'en voulais pour ne pas t'avoir fait de cadeaux pour la Saint Valentruc, alors j'ai prit un livre où j'ai vu ce que c'était, avec cupidemachin et ses flèches, les crises de foies, et Ron à parlé de mort, Harry, de fouets...Alors j'ai acheté des menottes.

- Ah ba oui! Là, évidement, tout s'éclaire. Et je ne t'ai pas évité ce week end, je devais rentrer chez moi...Réunion de famille...C'était bizare d'ailleurs...

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit?, hurla-t-il. Je n'avais pas besoin de chercher ce truc de cadeaux de je ne sais quoi alors.

- Oh je suis désolée, souffla Hermione hors d'elle. Vraiment, que tu ai dû chercher un cadeaux, c'est horrible. Mais figures toi que quand j'ai voulu te dire que je devais m'absenter, j'ai du poireauter 3 heures et quart dans la baignoire, et écouter Draco déblaterer conneries sur conneries à propos du fait qu'il avait été traumatiser en voyant Lucius jouer avec un canard jaune dans son bain. Après quoi, je me suis faîte jetée comme de la fiente d'excréments de bouses de déchets de foies de poissons pourris parce que monsieur avait sa réunion mensuel du comité «I'm in love with Betty Boop» (Oui, je sais, mais parfois l'anglais ça vient tout seul...). Alors tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévenir, cria-t-elle.

- Oui, eh bien, commença-t-il en hurlant. Eh bien...

- Eh bien?, demanda-t-elle.

Il se jeta alors sur elle, aggripant ses poignés, les plaquant contre le mur et elle l'embrassa soudain l'empêchant de répliquer. Leurs doigts s'entremelèrent et leurs baisers s'intensifièrent, tandis qu'il libérait sa main droite qu'elle plaqua aussitôt contre sa nuque. Leurs langues se caressèrent encore et encore, puis elle stoppa leur baiser pour murmurer : «Elles sont où ces menottes?», tandis qu'un rictus sadique bien connu s'affichait sur le visage de Rogue.

_--  
Non mais, heyyyyy?! Non, non, non pas d'accord! C'est quoi ça?...Hannn vous avez vu ce qu'ils font?. Non mais regardez, ils ont pas le droit...Quelqu'un m'entends??. Bon, bon d'accord l'auteuze s'en va...Mais quand même...Bande de perveeeeeers!!  
--_

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Ba oui c'est vrai ça, bande de pervers, hihi! Rahlala la jeunesse! Bon un chap en plus et comme d'habitude l'auteuze hurle de sa grosse voix (c'est pas vrai, j'ai pas une grosse voix heu...) REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWSSSSS! Si vous l'aimez, vous le ferez...Haaaaaan du chantage!! Mouhahahaaaaaaa ahem...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Très chers lecteurs et lectrices, l'heure est plus que grave..Oui, oui...J'ai mis un bon moment avant de poster ce nouveau chap, parce que pas de reviews, pas d'inspi, pas le moral...MAIS, ayant eu mon permis ce matin, ce qui est un exploit (bon je l'avais loupé qu'une fois, mais quand même..), je suis donc de bonne humeur et je poste donc un chapitre en esperant qu'il vous plaise...Pour tout dire ce chapitre est soit l'avant dernier, soit l'antépénultième, cela dépendra des reviews et bien sur de l'inspiration, et peut être même des vacances vu que j'aimerais bien finir avant de partir...**

**Enfin tout ça pour dire que je suis de bonne humeur même si je suis malade ouiiiiin XD, et que j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira..(vous ne le voyez pas mais l'auteuze croise les doigts XD), et que Johnny Depp est absolument parfait. Quoi? Comment ça c'est hors sujet? Non mais faut arrêter de dire n'importe quoi...Rohlalalalaa...Johnny n'est jamais hors sujet, Johnny est l'unique sujet, il est...oui bon je m'égare ahem...Enjoy! ;)**

**Ps : Merci à Tania pour sa review, faisant partie moi même de l'assemblée des flemmardes intergalactiques je comprends et apprécie d'autant plus l'effort review-ant XD!**

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Bonjour mes petits réceptacles d'énergies, chuchota le professeur Mennen avec un sourire charmeur.

Hermione ne savait pas à quoi c'était du, mais elle trouvait ce prof de plus en plus flippant. Alors que bien sur, le reste de la gente féminine restait là à se pâmer, telle une meute de blondes écervelées _(l'auteuze précise qu'elle ne déteste pas les blondes…mais il s'avère tout de même qu'elle n'en côtoie aucune…Mouais c'est vrai que c'est bizarre ça..Je dois bien en aimer une ?? L'auteuze va réfléchir à cette question profondément philosophique…XD)._

- Mr Mennen ! Mr Mennen! Beugla une des groupies assise au premier rang de la classe.

- Oui ?, répondit celui-ci en se retournant.

- Quelqu'un a frappé je crois, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire béat.

- Entrez !, cria celui-ci pour seule réponse.

La groupie sursauta puis après une seconde d'effarement retourna à sa contemplation béate.

- Oh, Miss Pinkworld, lâcha Mennen en direction de la porte.

- Mr Mennen, gloussa-t-elle. Le professeur Rogue m'envoie vous donnez ceci et il demande à récupérer un livre que vous lui auriez emprunté, ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant une fiole.

Au mot Rogue, Hermione avait levé la tête lançant un regard haineux vers la poupée gonflable.

--  
_- Hermy, elle est jalouseuuuuh…Ahem…Mes commentaires ne servent à rien c'est terrible. (L'auteuze va se cacher)  
_--

- Parfait, lui répondit Mennen. J'en avais justement besoin pour l'initiation qui aura lieu l'heure suivante. J'invite d'ailleurs, qui souhaite revoir certains détails, à rester au prochain cour, lâcha-t-il avec un grand sourire. Si jamais vous êtes intéressée Miss Pinkworld, ajouta-t-il en direction du bulot décérébré (_ouh je suis_ _méchaaante_).

- Oh, heu oui, d'accord je viendrais, bafouilla-t-elle en jouant avec ses cheveux.

- Très bien, lisez donc l'étude numéro 24 de votre livre sur la manipulation des énergies positives des concombres.

_Non, mais il a fumé ou quoi_, pensa Hermione. Puis elle haussa un sourcil en voyant la page d'introduction de la dite « étude ». Tu parles d'un cour, murmura-t-elle. Elle entendit Luna chantonner un air à propos de carottes et de navets et ne put s'empêcher de rire, relevant aussitôt la tête pour être sure de ne pas avoir attiré l'attention du professeur sur elle. Il ne manquerait plus qu'une autre séance de « Soignons votre aura », pour qu'elle pète complètement les plombs. Mais elle eut la surprise, pas si surprenante que ça, de constater que pendant que les élèves lisaient gentiment leurs livres, le professeur s'adonnait à une..heu…réorganisation des chakras de Mlle « le silicone et le collagène vont si bien à la couleur de mon teint, probablement artificiel lui aussi».

Au bout de quelques minutes de lecture, Hermione releva la tête désespérée en pensant que l'heure ne se terminerait jamais. Elle sursauta alors, lorsque la porte fut littéralement défoncée par Rogue.

Il se posta alors devant Mennen et Pinkworld qui quittèrent leurs sourires pré-pubaires pour afficher un air horrifié.

- Je vous dérange peut être ?, hurla Rogue.

- Heu…bien..heu…bafouilla Barbie.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?,_ pensa Hermione. _Ne me dites pas que les réflexions de Blondie rendaient ses cours inintéressants, _murmura-t-elle. Ce fut alors au tour de Luna de pouffer de rire (_Ah bah en voilà une de blonde que j'adore…)._ Rogue se retourna en direction de la petite blonde mais il se heurta directement au regard noir d'Hermione, qu'il se mit à fixer.

- Heu…se contenta-t-il de bafouiller.

Hermione l'invita, d'un regard perplexe, à reprendre ses esprits et a arrêter de la fixer.

- Oh, heu oui…reprit Rogue en se retournant vers Barbie. On peut savoir de combien de temps il vous faut au juste pour aller chercher un livre ?. Vous savez ce qu'est un livre, Miss Pinkworld ?.

- Ba je ne suis pas stupide hein !, lâcha-t-elle.

Cette réflexion lui valut un dizaine de regard de pitié qui firent sourire Hermione.

- Peu importe, souffla Rogue. Mon cour étant désormais terminé, je suis venu le récupérer moi-même.

Mennen s'empressa de lui donner le livre en question, et annonça que son cour était également terminé.

- Ceci dit, comme je l'ai dit, ceux qui veulent rester, le peuvent.

Rogue s'empara violemment de son livre et se retourna, tandis que seule la gente masculine quittait la classe. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, puis souria en voyant Luna quitter sa place en sifflant. Il y en avait au moins une qui n'était pas lobotomisée. Elle rangea ses affaires, et se leva, rencontrant au passage le regard de Rogue qui était resté sur place à la fixer.

Elle l'interrogea du regard, et il se reprit en quittant la salle. Hermione se contenta d'afficher un grand sourire, qu'elle réprima vite voyant que Luna avait observé toute la scène de l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Bonne Journée Luna, souffla Hermione en passant à coté.

- Je suis sure que la tienne sera bonne, souffla la blondinette en prenant la direction opposée.

Hermione eut à peine le temps de commencer à se retourner qu'elle sentit son corps virer sur la droite pour atterrir dans une petite pièce. Elle sentit alors deux mains entourer sa taille, qu'elle recouvra aussitôt des siennes.

- Tu sais que tu es tout sauf discret , murmura-t-elle en se retournant.

Rogue souria puis l'embrassa.

- Tu peux m'expliquer une chose ?, souffla-t-il.

- Quoi ?, répondit elle en l'embrassant à son tour.

- Il y a des cours de potions minimum tout les deux jours. Nos weekends sont relativement libres. Je suis censé te donner des cours particuliers, et nos chambres sont l'une en face de l'autre, répondit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué, souffla Hermione en souriant.

- Alors comment se fait il que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis deux semaines ?. Parce que même niveau probabilité, je ne suis pas sur que se soit facile à expliquer, ajouta-t-il en continuant de l'embrasser.

- Deux semaines ?, souffla-t-elle.

- Oui je sais, tu avais sans doute l'impression que ça faisait bien plus longtemps, répondit il en souriant.

- Oui, c'est évident, ria-t-elle.

Ils stoppèrent net lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un qui commençait a tourner la poignée de la porte.

--  
_- C'est qui le grand méchant loup..lalala lalala…C'est qui le grand….Okay, l'auteuze à griller quelques neurones…  
_--

Hermione était dans les bras de Rogue et ne bougeait plus. La porte commença alors à s'ouvrir.

- Non, professeur McGonagall. Je crois que les…heu…gémissements venaient de cette porte là, cria Draco depuis l'autre coté de la porte.

La porte fut alors claquée violemment.

- Ouf, soupira Hermione. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

- Heu…oui.

- Quoi ?. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?.

- Eh bien, tu te doutes bien que cette porte est protégée par un sortilège.

- Eh bien pour tout dire, je ne sais même pas où on est, murmura Hermione. Il fait plutôt sombre.

En deux chouettes au nutella et trois coups de baguette, la pièce s'éclaira et Hermione en resta bouche bée.

- Tu vois ?, lâcha Severus.

Hermione se détacha alors des bras de Severus et regarda autour d'elle.

- Tu ne t'y attendais pas hein ?.

- Mais je pensais qu'on était dans une pièce minuscule…

--  
_- Ba voui moi aussi….L'auteuze est paumée, elle ne sait même plus où sont ses persos…Misèèère…Sevy, ou est ce que tu l'as emmené ?.  
__- Hum, mystèèèère.  
__- Sevychou, t'as pas le droit !  
__- Lalalala..  
__-Han, bah d'accord…Offrez leurs des mugs Betty Boop, voilà comment ça vous remercie…  
_--

- ...et c'est gigantesque, rajouta Hermione en observant les rayons de livres interminables. Où est ce qu'on est au juste ?.

- A la base c'était une bibliothèque comme une autre, mais au fil des siècles, des gens plus ou moins bons, y ont ajouté leurs découvertes magiques. Que ce soit en matière de potions, de sortilèges dangereux ou autres. Et il nous à donc fallu redoubler d'ingéniosité pour agrandir la pièce…Elle l'est maintenant à l'infini..

- Eh bien, c'est très…tranquille, souria-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

- J'aurais pensé que tu allais te jeter sur les livres, lui répondit-il. Tu te rends compte que les rayons ne s'arrêtent jamais.

- Ba si tu préfères que j'aille fouiner dans les livres, je peux y aller si tu veux, commença-t-elle en se détachant à nouveau de lui et en allant vers les rayons.

- Non, ça ira, lui répondit il en l'attirant de nouveau vers lui. D'autant que tu auras le temps de les lire à mon avis.

- Comment ça ?.

- Eh bien comme je te le disais, la porte est protégée par un sortilège. En toute logique on est censé rentrer ici, relancer le sortilège pour refermer la porte de l'intérieur et refaire l'inverse pour en sortir, elle se bloque de toutes façons lorsqu'on l'a ferme de l'extérieur. De sorte à ce que la porte ne reste jamais ouverte. Et la deuxième sécurité c'est que normalement, c'est la même personne qui est censée faire tout ça.

- Oui. Et alors ?. La porte était fermée. Le professeur McGonagall l'a ouverte et l'a refermée ensuite. Tu n'as qu'à la rouvrir.

- En théorie, oui. Le problème c'est que quand je l'ai ouverte, et que je suis rentrée, je ne l'ai pas refermée aussitôt vu qu'il fallait que tu y rentre également.

- Oui, jusque là ça me semble logique, répondit Hermione.

- Et donc une fois que tu y es rentrée, on s'est…enfin tu vois, lui lança Rogue.

- Oui, je vois, souria-t-elle.

- Et, j'ai un peu oublié de refermer la porte.

-Ohh, lacha Hermione.

- Donc quand Minerva l'a ouverte, elle a bloqué la porte sans même le savoir.

- Ohhh, répéta Hermione de plus en plus nerveuse. On est bloqués donc ?Encore ?.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas le pire.

- Oui, je vois, lâcha Hermione le regard horrifié. La seule personne à pouvoir ouvrir la porte c'est le professeur McGonagall.

- Exactement.

- Et combien de fois en moyenne, vous avez besoin d'y venir ?. Il faudra qu'on trouve une explication, mais si on est mort de faim, ça facilitera les choses, ironisa-t-elle.

- Elle y vient tous les jours à vrai dire. Nous n'aurons malheureusement pas le temps de mourir de faim.

- Bon, et bien c'est une situation délicate, souffla Hermione en plaquant sa main sur le torse de Rogue. Mais puisqu'on est tout les deux, et qu'apparemment le professeur McGonagall ne viendra pas avant demain, on a la nuit devant nous.

-Vous vous dévergondez drôlement Miss Granger, lâcha-t-il. Mais oui, c'est juste, murmura-t-il en plaquant ses mains en bas de son dos.

Elle se défit alors de sa robe de sorcière tandis qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou, puis elle le débarrassa ensuite de ses vêtements. Elle se retrouva alors nue allongée sur le tapis qui recouvrait le plancher en bois, avec Severus au dessus d'elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'on dira quand elle nous trouvera?, murmura Hermione.

- T'en fais pas, je trouverais bien. Tant qu'on est rhabillés avant…souria-t-il en dégageant une mèche du visage d'Hermione.

Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes, et elle l'entoura de ses bras tandis qu'ils roulèrent tout deux sur le coté de sorte à ce qu'Hermione se retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Severus fit glisser ses mains le long de son cou, puis de ses seins pour finir par les poser sur ses reins accentuant par la même occasion le mouvement des hanches d'Hermione sur lui. Elle plaqua alors ses mains glacées sur le bas ventre brûlant de Rogue qui se cambra, appuyant un peu plus son emprise sur ses reins. Et lorsqu'elle le sentit jouir en elle, elle se laissa envahir à son tour dans un gémissement. Severus releva ensuite son torse vers elle, remontant ses mains en haut de son dos, embrassant ses épaules et ses seins tandis que la tête d'Hermione s'enfouissait dans le cou de Rogue. Leurs respirations se firent plus calme, et il l'allongea sur lui, la prenant dans ses bras, le tapis ayant été promu au rang de couverture provisoire.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hermione ne bougea pas d'un centimètre passant dix bonnes minutes a dessiner du bouts de ses doigts, des huit imaginaires sur le torse de Severus. Elle sentit alors qu'il tournait la tête vers elle lorsque son souffle chaud vint lui caresser les épaules et la nuque.

- Il faut qu'on se lève, lui murmura-t-elle tandis qu'il resserrait ses bras autour d'elle.

- Je sais, lui répondit-il pendant qu'elle tournait la tête vers lui.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son torse et il l'embrassa à son tour dans le cou avant qu'Hermione ne se mette en quête de leurs vêtements.

Elle se rhabilla vite, et Rogue fit de même puis ils réfléchir ensemble afin de déterminer qu'elle place pouvait bien occuper le tapis au départ._ (Ahhh ils sont si mignons avec leur tapis XD). _Après une demi-heure de découverte dans les rayons interminables Hermione vint se caler dans les bras de Severus qui s'était endormi sur un des fauteuils.

A peine fut elle assise que la poignée de la porte commencer a bouger, ce qui déclencha le réveil immédiat de Rogue qui se leva d'un bond, attrapant un livre au passage.

- Vous voyez Miss Granger, cette potion est très dangereuse mais…._(anecdote véridique : au lieu d'écrire potion, j'avais écrit position…Vive les lapsus ahem..)_

- Severus ?, lança Minerva en débarquant dans la pièce.

- Professeur McGonagall, lâcha Hermione.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ?.

- Miss Granger a fait beaucoup de progrès, et j'ai jugé bon de lui enseigner quelques..nouveautés.

- Oh, très bien. Vous êtes très matinaux, lui répondit Minerva. Je venais juste chercher un ouvrage, précisa-t-elle en haussant un sourcil lorsqu'elle vit le tapis.

- Nous avions de toute façon trouvés ce que nous cherchions, lui répondit Rogue.

- Parfait, répondit-elle en se saisissant de son livre.

Rogue se dirigea alors vers la porte, qu'il emprunta, suivit d'Hermione et du professeur McGonagall. Rogue était sortit et Hermione se figea lorsqu'elle sentit que l'on serrait son bras.

- Heu, c'est à vous ?, demanda Minerva brandissant un soutien-gorge noir qu'elle venait d'extirper de sous le tapis.

Hermione se retourna arborant un grand sourire, qui se transforma en une moue horrifié, qu'elle ne pu accompagnée que d'un petit rire gêné.

- Heu…bafouilla Hermione.

- A l'occasion vous viendrez me voir, lui lança McGonagall en se lançant à la poursuite de Severus.

- Heuuuu, répéta Hermione son soutien-gorge à la main, regardant McGonagall courser son professeur de potions très…particulier.

--  
_- Je sens que ça me ferait bien rire...Vous croyez qu'ils voudraient tourner quelques scènes XD...Mais que va-t-il se passer? Mystèèèère...Mouhahaaaaaaa...  
- Sadiiiique..  
- Non mais Sevy. Je ne te permet pas...  
- Mouais...Quand même..._  
--

OoOoOoOoOo

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en dites? Des suggestions? Des envies? Mais non je parle pas de chocolat, et non je ne peux pas vous envoyer Sevy par chronopost...Rahlalalala sont incroyables les gens XD! REVIIIIIIIEWSSSSSSSSSSS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellooooooooo mes ti lecteurs z'adoré. L'auteuze est dans une ambiance "Z" XD! Non, non pas du tout en fait. Elle a poireauté une heure et demi à la prefecture pour avoir son joli permis de conduire alors elle s'est dit pour se calmer, faut poster un chap. Le voilà donc, tout frais, tout mimi, drôle...enfin j'espère mdr! Si il vous prend l'envie d'écouter Queen pendant que vous lisez, vous seriez dans la même ambiance que moi..mais c'est facultatif (Au cas ou, gardez We will rock you pour la fin...XD). Et puis merci aux reviwers anonymes ou pas d'ailleurs...Vous êtes..vous êtes..comme le soleil en normandie (quand il y en a bien sur, mais là il y en a alors...XD)...ça fait plasir, ça fait du bien, on ne sans lasse pas, et on en veux plus, plus, PLUS!!**

**Enjoy!!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Severus, revenez tout de suite, hurla McGonagall.

Rogue bifurqua alors vers la droite et fonça tout droit sur Draco Malefoy.

- Ah, mon petit Draco, lança Rogue en mettant la main sur ses épaules.

Le visage de Malefoy prit un air horrifié.

- Pardon ?, lança-t-il à Rogue.

- Dis, tu voudrais être un ange et me rendre un service, demanda-t-il en tournant la tête dans tout les sens.

- Pardon ?, répéta Draco tétanisé.

- C'est une faveur, tu comprends ?. Tu veux bien me rendre ce service ?.

- Mais vous être dingue ?. Pourquoi vous me parlez comme ça ?. Vous n'êtes PAS GENTIL, hurla Draco en articulant.

- Occupes le professeur McGonagall, ordonna Rogue en fonçant dans une pièce à sa gauche sans même regarder où il se trouvait.

- Voilà c'est mieux, commenta Draco. Professeur, hurla-t-il en apercevant le professeur McGonagall qui courait vers lui.

- Tu as vu le professeur Rogue ?, cria-t-elle.

- Heu non, mais il faut que je vous parle.

- Je suis sure que ça peut attendre, répondit elle en regardant autour d'elle.

- Non c'est très urgent. Vous vous devez d'être là pour les élèves, hurla-t-il en tentant de capter son attention.

- D'accord, d'accord. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-elle se résignant à prendre la direction de son bureau.

- Tout a commencé avec l'heure du bain et un canard jaune, lança Draco adoptant un air dépressif.

- Draco, tu as trois secondes pour t'en aller, fulmina McGonagall.

- D'accord, répondit il sans bouger. Au revoir, cria-t-il en courant dans le sens opposé.

McGonagall adoptant un regard paranoïaque se dirigea vers la droite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Au même moment….(J'adore faire ça…je sais pas pourquoi XD)_

Hermione resta figée cinq bonnes minutes avant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était toujours dans le couloir, tétanisée sur place. Elle reprit ses esprits lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un approcher. Ce n'était parce qu'on était dimanche que le monde allait s'arrêter de tourner, et pourtant elle aurait bien voulue.

Elle vit alors Malefoy arrivé avec un visage perturbé, ça na le changeait guère. Elle enfonça le soutien-gorge dans sa manche le plus vite possible et resta sur place affichant un sourire nerveux.

- Qu'est ce que t'as Granger? . T'as bouffé un balai ou quoi ?, lui lança Draco sans même s'arrêter.

- Heu, se contenta-t-elle de bafouiller.

- Ba quoi, heuuu ? Vous être tous bizarres aujourd'hui, lui répondit il en stoppant net.

- Oh, la ferme Malefoy. Va plutôt aider ton père dans sa recherche de palmipède jaune.

- Voilà !! Là c'est mieux, soupira Draco. Non mais, où va le monde on se demande ?! Un ange... Est ce que j'ai l'air d'un ange?. Non mais, franchement, rajouta-t-il en reprenant sa route.

Tous tarés dans cette famille, pensa Hermione en fixant Draco puis elle se mit à courir vers le couloir qu'avait emprunté Severus réalisant que le professeur McGonagall devait le poursuivre.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Severus ?, chuchota Hermione se faisant toute petite en arpentant les couloirs, ce qu'elle faisait d'ailleurs depuis un bon quart d'heure. Severus sortit alors sa tête de l'embrasure d'une des portes.

- Ah, tu es là, soupira Hermione. J'ai cru qu'elle n'allait pas s'arrêter de te courir après.

- J'ai demandé à Draco de me couvrir.

- Tu ne lui a pas dit pourquoi au moins ?.

- Bien que non. Il est déjà assez perturbé comme ça.

- Je sais, je l'ai croisé. Enfin, il ne m'a pas paru plus bizarre que d'habitude à bien regarder.

Ils s'apprêtèrent a retourner en direction des cachots lorsqu'un cri les fit se retourner.

- STOOOOP, hurla McGonagall. Vous ne croyiez quand même que vous êtes les premiers que je suis. Suivez moi, s'époumona-t-elle. Tout de suite, ajouta-t-elle hystérique face à une absence de réactions flagrante.

Têtes basses et regards fuyants, nos deux coupables la suivirent sans mots dirent. (_Ahem je ne sais pas si c'est très français, mais ça rimait alors XD)_

- Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer?, chuchota Hermione du coin des lèvres.

- Je n'en sais rien. Avant ils tuaient tout ceux qui osaient défier les règles.

- Tu te trouves drôle, répondit elle.

- Assez oui, lâcha-t-il.

- C'est malin tient.

McGonagall stoppa net, leur ouvrant la porte d'avant laquelle elle se trouvait qui n'était autre que celle du bureau de Dumbledore.

- L'heure est grave Albus, lança-t-elle au directeur qui était debout devant la fenêtre.

--  
_- Vous remarquerez que les directeurs sont toujours devant la fenêtre. Sauf s'ils jouent au solitaire sur leurs ordinateurs, mais dans ce cas là, c'était pas franchement plausible XD !  
_--

- Une relation absolument interdite et inappropriée à vu le jour, cria-t-elle. Je suis totalement outrée.

- Un bonbon ?, proposa le directeur à Hermione et Severus.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de se camer la citronnelle Albus, s'égosilla-t-elle en levant les bras.

- Minerva ! Vous vous rappelez ce que l'on a dit ?. Faites le petit chien, ça va aller.

- Oui, le petit chien, répéta-t-elle calmement. Whoo-Whoo…commença-t-elle, en s'asseyant.

- Elle est sujette aux bouffées d'angoisse depuis que Lucius la harcèle, précisa Dumbledore en voyant les mines confuses de ses deux..invités. Donc qu'elle est l'histoire au juste ?, demanda-t-il à Severus.

- Ils…sont…ENSEMBLE, lâcha Minerva avant que quiconque n'ai pu parler.

- Vous vous aimez, c'est ça ?, demanda le directeur après avoir fait signe à Minerva de continuer ses exercices de respiration.

- NON !, crièrent ils de concert en relevant la tête.

- Quoi ?, lâcha Severus en regardant Hermione.

- Mais…commença Hermione qui s'arrêta face au regard accusateur de Severus.

- Pff, peu importe, soufflèrent ils en chœur.

--  
_- Alors en fait le « peu importe », il faut l'imaginer à la manière du « Whatever !» de Sebastian mais je ne vous en voudrez pas si vous ne voyez pas du tout de quoi je parle, parce que d'ici que la télévision française nous passe LittleBritain, il tombera des chouette au Nutella étant donné qu'a la télé il n'y a que de la MER... Ahem….Je vous le dis moi…  
_--

- Levez vous, ordonna Dumbledore. Et prenez donc un bonbon.

Severus et Hermione se lancèrent un regard perdu et prirent un bonbon.

- L'année est bientôt finie ! Soyez discret !

Hermione est Rogue restèrent figés sur place.

- Eh bien allez y, vous pouvez partir.

- Quoi ?? Mais c'est un scandale Albus, hurla Minerva.

- Le petit chien, Minerva . Le petit chien…répéta-t-il en avalant un bonbon tandis que Minerva haleté « We will rock you »(Quoi ?, Vous avez jamais vu Friends ?XD) la langue pendante, regardant avec des yeux exorbités Hermione et Severus quitter le bureau.

- Whoo-Whoo-iiiiii !Whoo Whoo iiiii !!

- Voilà, c'est bien, assura Dumbledore.

--  
_- __Buddy you're a boy make a big noise. Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day.  
You got mud on your face. You big disgrace. Kickin' your can all over the place. __Singin__'._

_WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOUUUUU! Whoo Whoo iiiiiiii! Ahem…l'auteuze s'emporte. __Pardonnez là, elle n'est pas humaine….Heu non, on dit elle n'est qu'humaine…La vache dans le genre "je grille ma couverture déjà pas crédible agrrrr"…XD!_

_- Au fait, coucou mon Sevychou…_

_- Je te parle plus à toi, tu m'a complètement ignoré…_

_- Oh pauvre petit bouchon….Il me pardonnera vous verrez !  
_--

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Voilou très chers lecteurs, c'était pas très long certes, mais je vous le donne en mille ça veut dire que ce n'était pas le dernier. Pas d'applaudissement?, rohhh ba je boude alors XD! Bon en revanche la suite ne sera peut être pas là tout de suite (mais peut être que si XD)...dans le pire des cas dans un mois, à mon retour de vacances...Han l'autre une année sabbat-ique et elle se barre en vacances en plus..Eh ba ouais d'abord!! Mais je vous adore, vous le savez bien!!Sevychou vous embrasse et moi aussi...et à vos REVIEWS parce que si Sev' a pas son quota, il est INSUPPORTABLE!!Mouhahahaaaa ahem...**


	13. The END

**Oyé Oyé chers lecteurs, grande nouvelle..enfin heu…mdr ! ****C'est « the » last chap…eh oui ! ****Donc j'ai une liste de merci (préparez vous ça va être très looong!) **

**Ahem…(s'éclaircit la gorge les yeux plein d'émotion…c'est tout à fait mon style tient…bref..mdr), tout d'abord ma Snakky, ce chap fera écho à ton chap de la ligue en matière de dédicace, parce que je tiens a te dire que tu es une des personnes dans tout l'univers, ba ouais lol, qui m'a supportée des soirées entières, et à ce que j'ai conclut vis-à-vis du reste de la planète apparemment c'est dur lol( en fait je dis ça, parce que j'espère que ça va continuer, je vais me sentir bien seule dans quelques temps alors …ouiiiiin mdr), et donc voilà ze t'aimeeeeeeeeeuh ma tite Snakky et merci pour tout….pour le soutien fanfictionnaire, pour le soutien moins fanfictionnaire lol ! Love youuuuuuuu ! **

**Ensuite bé merci à ma tite BeeGees tout de même, qui au moment où j'écris se débat dans de multiples domaines sous les eaux profondes du doute, et de la réflexion et du « fais chier, j'en ai marre »mdr…ps : ça va c'est assez vaste comme résumé ??lol !Alors ba voilà le monde est avec toi ma tite BeeGees…Pourquoi je parle toujours pour le monde je ne sais pas, mais il n'a qu'à être un peu mieux ce monde lol ! Et merci beaucouuuup, si un jour t'arrives à lire la fin de cette fic..XD !Et je t'adooooore tu le sais bien ;) !**

**Et puis merci à tout les reviewers anonymes ou non, parce que je peux vous dire que ça motive pour écrire, faut pas se mentir hein mdr ! Mention spéciale à guignou parce que je crois bien avoir eu une review pour chaque chap et quasi aussitôt la publication en plus que demande le peuple ?!XD !**

**Bref j'ai adoré écrire cette histoire bien barré, eh oui, soyons honnête Severus ne voue pas un culte à Betty Boop, Hermione n'est pas trop dans le trip « menottes », et Minerva ne chante pas du Queen…Oui je sais, c'est triste, mais il vous reste un chap pour vous bercer d'illusions mdr !J'espère d'ailleurs qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes étranges XD !**

**Remerciements spéciaux à Betty Boop et à toutes personnes ayant un jour été impliqué dans la création du personnage (mais si c'est clair XD), merci également à Snakky (oui encoooore gneuh d'abord!) qui même, si elle n'a pas inventé le concept "canard jaune", l'a largement et habilement exploité afin de me permettre de m'en resservir (bouhouuuu c'est mal...--'). Merci aux créateur des ombrelles multicolores que l'on met dans les cocktails.**

**Ps : évitez de remarquer les fautes, il y en a c'est obligé mais là, j'ai envie de poster alors XD !**

**Ps2 : je viens de me rendre compte que tout ce mic-mac, ça me donnait 13 chapitres….Bon allez on dira que ça porte bonheur XD !**

**Bonne lecture et merci ;) !**

**Enjoy !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux affichant un sourire béat.

- Tu va bien ?, lui demanda Severus en posant un mug Betty Boop avec une ombrelle emplit de café sur la table de nuit.

- Très bien, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle observa alors Severus, déjà habillé, et prêt à sortir.

- Tu vas quelque part ?, demanda-t-elle.

- On va quelque part, affirma-t-il.

- Ah oui ?. Mon plan c'était de rester coucher toute la journée, souria-t-elle.

- La fin de l'année approche et vous avez le droit à une petite intervention de félicitations et d'encouragements pour les prochaines années de la part des professeurs.

- Je m'en fiche moi, c'est ma dernière année !

- Certes !

- Je viendrais hanter les couloir si tu veux, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Il y a intérêt, grogna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi de toute façon, ria -t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui.

- Oh mais….commença-t-il.

- Tais toi, j'ai raison, répliqua-t-elle en l'embrassant.

- Humm…

OoOoOoOoO

Les différentes tables étaient déjà occupées par les quatres maisons, bien qu'au final chacun prenait la place qu'il voulait. Un bruit assourdissant emplissait la salle, les professeurs s'agitaient dans tout les sens, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un. Harry était en pleine conversation passionnée avec Ginny, si il avait pu se mettre a chanter, une véritable comédie musicale se serait déroulée à Poudlard. Ron, quant à lui était prostré, il ne bougeait pas un cil fixant d'un œil horrifié, Harry qui avait l'air de prendre la nouvelle si bien.

Eh oui, car une grande nouvelle avait été…annoncé. A vrai dire plutôt hurlée…mais bon.

Severus embrassa furtivement Hermione qui lui souria, et il poussa la porte de la grande salle.

Un frisson les envahit tout les deux et une gêne palpable envahit leurs deux corps poussant Hermione, qui n'était pas si près que cela, à s'éloigner de deux pas de plus du maître des potions.

A peine ils avaient poussé la porte que tout les regards s'étaient posés sur eux, plongeant du même coup toute la salle dans un calme olympien. Certains regards inspiraient la pitié, d'autre le dégout et l'horreur, pour certains un regain de folie pure qui aurait pu pousser le plus courageux des hommes à foutre le camp en deux temps, trois mouvements.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?, marmonna Hermione sans bouger de sorte à ce que seul Severus l'entende.

- Je serais d'avis à faire demi tour, et vite !

- Ne sois pas ridicule nous sommes adultes.

- Nous, oui. Mais eux ?, lâcha Severus ironique.

La masse des élèves semblait se rapprocher d'eux et Hermione se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas claustrophobe d'un seul coup.

Un cri hystérique venant de loin rompit le silence, et Minerva déboula en trombe hurlant des syllabes insensés, en agitant les bras en l'air et disparaissant de l'autre coté de la salle.

- Minerva ?, cria Albus.

Les professeurs se lancèrent à sa poursuite, et la salle replongea un instant dans un brouhaha infernal juste de quoi laisser le temps à Severus et Hermione de se joindre aux professeurs qui poursuivaient l'hystérique de service.

- Albus ?,Albus ?, hurla Rogue. On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?.

Minerva a péter un boulon, hurla Trewlaney en courant, ce qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à « gambadons dans les champs ».

- Sybill !!Je vous en pris, répondit Dumbledore.

- Elle à débouler dans la salle en hurlant après Lucius qui n'était même pas là. Apparemment elle serait somnambule, elle s'est endormie et à bondit d'un coup de son siège et à fini par dire à toute la salle que vous vous envoyiez en l'air avec Hermione Granger. Vous savez cette impertinente qui croit tout savoir.

- Heu, je suis là je vous ferais remarquer, lâcha Hermione.

- Oh Bonjour, souffla Sybill le plus gaiement du monde ne comprenant absolument rien de ce qui se passait.

- Quand je te dis qu'ils sont tous dingues, murmura Hermione.

Trewlaney reprit ses enjambées gambadantes tandis que Severus et Hermione suivaient le groupe en courant.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru faire ça, hurla Hermione.

- Et moi donc !, grogna Severus. Tout ça à cause de Lucius et de son foutu canard.

--  
_- Sevy !! Qu'est ce que tu es sexy quand tu cours !!  
__- Humpffff !  
__- Si je te le dis !  
__- T'es dingue !  
__- Certes, certes….(l'auteuze revient de vacances, enfin ça fait déjà une semaine, et Sevy lui à manquer. Ne lui en voulez donc pas de sa contemplation aveugle face à ses persos idéalisés…Comment ça, ça veut rien dire…Mais si !)  
_--

Tous stoppèrent net lorsque Minerva dans sa course somnambulique effrénée fonça à toute allure dans une porte…depuis le départ les autres professeurs faisaient disparaître les obstacles sur sa route pour que le réveil ne soit pas trop brutal mais ce coup ci, ils avaient mal anticipé son demi-tour impromptu.

- Oh mon dieu, Minerva. Est-ce que ça va ?, souffla Dumbledore en l'aidant à se relever.

- Oui, oui ça va, murmura-t-elle.

- Vous êtes sure ?, demanda Hermione.

- Oui très bien. Mais qu'est ce que vous faites tous là ?, le discours doit avoir lieu, il faut y aller, lança-t-elle en partant devant avec un regard perturbé.

- Bah d'accord on va se faire engueuler bientôt, lâcha Rogue.

- Severus, s'il te plait, lui répondit Hermione.

Tous la fixèrent.

- Enfin je veux dire… professeur !,souria-t-elle gênée. Bizarre, rajouta-t-elle.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Severus et Hermione en fin de troupeau, eh oui ça ressemblait quand même à ça. Severus s'apprêta a entrer quand Hermione stoppa net.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Severus.

- Ils sont tous au courant, je ne peux définitivement pas rentrer la dedans.

- Mais personne n'osera rien te dire. Je serais avec toi.

- T'es sur de ça?.

- Mais oui!

- Okay, souffla Hermione.

Ils rouvrirent la porte pour trouver derrière un véritable cirque. Minerva était tombée par hasard sur Lucius qui était venu absolument pas par hasard pour récupérer son canard, et elle s'était mise à grogner la bave aux lèvres en le poursuivant avec sa baguette et bien sur tout le monde avait suivi pour tenter de l'arrêter. Hermione se fit alors agripper par Ginny d'un coté tandis que Rogue se faisait embarquer par Harry de l'autre.

Le couple le plus perturbé de Poudlard fit alors asseoir le maître des potions et Hermione l'un a coté de l'autre. Luna se trouvait au bout de la table et Ron était assit à coté d'Harry lui-même en face de Rogue.

- Alors Hermione, ça fait longtemps que ça dure ?, lança Ginny.

- Heuuuu, répondit Hermione.

- Vous êtes utilisateur, d'objets, de substances quelconques, de nourritures ? lança Harry à Rogue.

- Pardon ?,demanda Rogue.

- C'est pas grave, j'ai une collection énorme de ce genre de truc je vous en ferez profiter, le rassura Harry.

- Quoi ?, hurla Rogue.

- Alors Hermione, je veux tout savoir. Vos relations sont fréquentes. Où du moins régulières ?(_personne ne lui a dit que ça veut dire la même chose --')._

- Hein ?,demanda Hermione en lançant des regards paniqués à Severus. Puis son regard se dirigea vers Ron qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Ron ?,demanda Hermione .Severus ?, il ne bouge plus, regardes !

- Ils utilisent peut être ce fameux fouet que tu avais pris la dernière fois en salle de potions, supposa Ginny.

- Ils n'osent pas nous le dire, voilà tout, rajouta Harry.

- Mr Weasley ?, demanda Severus ignorant royalement Ginny et Harry qui continuaient de parler.

- Ron ?, ça ne va pas ?,demanda Hermione.

Ron avait le regard vide et ne bougeait plus, il releva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Severus. Ses yeux s'assombrir et un air triste se dessina sur son visage.

- Hermione ?, soupira-t-il.

- Oui. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?.

- …

- C'est à cause de nous, n'est ce pas ?, demanda Hermione désignant Severus d'un coup d'œil.

- Mr Weasley, je comprend que vous soyez perturbé mais…

- Non, répondit Ron. Bon au début je dois bien avoué que j'ai été perturbé mais….Je me suis habitué aux deux idiots là alors, ajouta-t-il raide comme un piquet.

- Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?.

- Je crois que le professeur Trewlaney à posé sa main sur..le haut de ma cuisse, bafouilla-t-il.

Hermione regarda perplexe le siège vide à coté de Ron, et lançant un regard perdu à Severus.

- Il n'y a personne à coté de toi Ron, assura Hermione.

Severus se raidit d'un seul coup, affichant un regard exorbité.

- Severus, ça ne va pas ?, demanda Hermione.

- …

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez, nom d'une chouette au Nutella ?.

Hermione entendit alors un rire étouffé, et souleva la grande nappe blanche.

- Par Merlin, mais qu'est ce que vous foutez sous la table espèce de folle ?, hurla Hermione en extirpant Sybill de dessous la table.

- Hi hi, éructa-t-elle.

- Bon sang mais qu'est ce que vous avez bu ?.

- Du ….pon….cheuh, répondit elle titubant entre les sièges.

- Mais vous êtes pas cinglée, non ?,hurla Hermione.

- Je voulais comparer, donc je touchais, lâcha Sybill.

- Comparer quoi ?,demanda Hermione perdue. Oh mon dieu, mais ça va pas, hurla-t-elle lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

- En même temps qu'est ce qu'on pourrait bien comparer en posant sa main…là où elle les avait posé, rajouta Severus.

- Ne le dis pas, nos deux cinglés d'à coté sont déjà assez obsédés comme ça, lâcha Ron.

- Oh Harryyyyyy !Oh Ginnyyyyy y !, hurlèrent ils en chœur en se jetant l'un sur l'autre pour finir sous la table d'à coté.

- Voilà qu'elle tombe dans les pommes celle là, lâcha Hermione en retenant tant bien que mal Trewlaney qui s'écroulait peu à peu sur le sol.

- C'est bon je vais la ramener, souffla Ron. J'ai besoin d'air….enfin façon de parler, rajouta-t-il.

- Tu crois qu'on peut y aller ?, souffla Severus.

- J'en sais rien mais je suis pour.

Ils s'apprêtèrent alors à quitter la table quand….

- Ah, Severus !!, lança Dumbledore.

- Au nom de Betty Boop…murmura-t-il.

- Venez m'aider, lui lança-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Luna ?, lança Hermione qui avait était planté sur place.

- Oh Hermione. Comment ça va ?.

- Heu, ça va, répondit elle amusée de voir Luna toujours aussi loin de ce qui pouvait se passer.

- Vous allez enfin pouvoir être tranquille.

- Pardon ?.

- Toi et Rogue.

- Oh, je croyais que tu étais passée à coté de l'info.

- Oh je suis au courant depuis que j'ai vu le professeur Rogue demander au professeur Dumbledore de t'avoir comme élève particulière.

- Depuis que…Quoi ?, lâcha Hermione surprise.

- Oui ils étaient dans son bureau…Cela dit ne me demande pas comment, ni pourquoi j'y étais, je ne m'en rappelle pas…lâcha Luna en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Eh ben ça alors, lâcha Hermione.

- Ouch, lâcha Luna qui venait de se prendre une patate en pleine tête.

La salle était devenue un véritable champs de bataille Dumbledore et Rogue retenait McGonagall qui voulait se jeter sur Lucius, les élèves se lançaient nourriture et boissons en pleine face, Ron qui avait tenté de trainer Trewlaney vers la sortie, s'était retrouvé prit au piège et il devait maintenant improviser une chorégraphie sur Superfreak (les classique ça ne s'oublie pas) et Harry et Ginny étaient dans une tenue bien plus qu'indécente.

- Bon sang, je rêve où Harry à un porte jarretelle ?, lâcha Hermione.

- Moi je m'en vais, lâcha Luna. Justement mon arbre m'attends, on s'est disputés mais lui il ne me lance pas de patate, rajouta-t-elle en courant vers la sortie évitant au passage un bon litre d'eau et trois oranges.

- Heu…okay, bafouilla Hermione.

Elle se retourna alors vers Lucius et remarqua que Rogue et Dumbledore peinaient à retenir le professeur McGonagall. Elle se dirigea alors vers eux, mais se figea lorsque Lucius se retourna vers elle en hurlant puis se mit à courir.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh, ajouta Hermione à sa suite voyant que McGonagall se lançait à leur poursuite.

Hermione esquiva Lucius, qui s'aplatit sur le sol comme une crêpe, tandis que Minerva s'écrasait sur lui. Dumbledore allait les rejoindre lorsque Draco lui lança une papaye en pleine tête.(tiens une papaye !)

- Dracoooo ! Viens prendre un bonbon veux tu !, lui lança Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers lui.

- Nooooooooooooooooon, hurla Draco en courant à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Mais si. Viens !, lâcha Dumbledore en courant derrière lui.

Severus soupira et se retourna pour trouver Hermione devant lui.

- C'est un carnage, lâcha-t-il.

- On peut le dire oui, répondit elle en éclatant de rire. Et cette musique.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ?.

- Assez oui.

- C'est pas malin.

- Très drôle, ironisa-t-elle. Alors comme ça tu as demandé à me donner des cours, souffla-t-elle tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

- Quoi ?. Absolument pas, se défila-t-il.

- Mouais, ria-t-elle.

- Regardes ça, lança Severus en regardant Minerva.

Lucius était assit par terre, Minerva sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle caressait le fameux petit palmipède jaune en plastique.

- Et il s'appelle comment ? demanda-t-elle.

- Comme tu voudras ?, lâcha Lucius mielleux.

- Mon dieu c'est écœurant, lâcha Hermione.

- Totalement, rajouta Severus en posant ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas notre faute tout ça? Si ?.

- Bien sur que non, répondit il peu convaincu.

- Non, on ne fait rien de mal après tout.

- Absolument rien, rajouta-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

- Et puis avec Harry et Ginny ils était mal partis.

- C'est sur oui, souffla-t-il en faisant descendre ses mains le long de son dos et en l'embrassant intensément.

- Cette école était déjà pas très clair avant qu'on arrive, non ?, lâcha-t-elle entre deux baisers.

- Hum hum ?murmura-t-il.

- C'était même l'enfer, se rassura-t-elle.

- Oui, souria-t-il. Un vrai cauchemar, ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Et pendant que Dumbledore forçait Draco à se gaver de citronnelle, que Ron dansait très bizarrement avec Trewlaney, que Lucius et McGonagall flirtaient avec un canard désormais nommé piou-piou, que Harry et Ginny avait dépassé les limites du scabreux depuis longtemps et qu'une pluie de mangue, de papaye, et parfois même de pâté en croute atterrissait à droite et a gauche, Severus et Hermione s'embrassaient passionnément au milieu du carnage orgiaque qui marquerait à jamais Poudlard et ses futurs élèves….Le niveau serait dur à atteindre de nouveau, mais l'on pouvait compter sur Luna pour laisser quelques indications bien avisées à son arbre afin que la relève puisse atteindre pareil cauchemar.

Fin

--  
_- Heyyyy ! Comment ça fini ?! Revenezzzz, l'auteuze se sent seule ! Revenezzzzzz ! Et on ne joue pas avec la nourriture bande de moules….Oh ! Je parle….Sevychou, dis leur toi. Ah bah d'accord t'es..ahem…occupé. Draco ! Lâches cette mangue, et cette…Oh mon Johnny, c'est une pastèque ?? O-O ! Très bien je vous laisse alors. Vous voulez pas que je reste ?.  
__- …  
__- Bon Okay, je m'en vais, ça va….Harry mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?. Didiou, tu vas pas me frapper ?. Lâche ce fouet !! Ahhhhhhhhhhh Tailloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!  
_--

FIN

OoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
